Hero's Angel
by Chaosmaiden07
Summary: Link was just your ordinary collage student trying to juggle collage, his fan girls that won’t leave him alone, and all the other stresses of collage. But when the goddesses decide he needs protection, they send him a guardian angel named Zelda! LinkZelda
1. Prologue

**I am visiting my cousin, and we started writing this story, I have other stories but am still trying to figure this out. Review and tell me what you think. No swear words.**

**Hey everyone, Anime Wildfire here, as Chaosmaiden said. We started writing this story a few days ago and just couldn't stop typing, eventually the temptation was just too much to bear and we couldn't resist posting. REview please! And enjoy the story!**

Summery- Link was just your ordinary collage student trying to juggle collage, his fan girls that won't leave him alone, and all the other stresses of collage. But when the goddesses decide he needs protection, they send him a guardian angel named Zelda!

---------------------------------------------------

Link Shade opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. 5:30 am.

Sitting up, he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before standing up and making his way to the bathroom, his bare feet soundless on the cold floor. His first class was at 7 am, giving him plenty of time to get ready and practice basketball.

Splashing cold-water on his face to wake himself up, Link looked up into the mirror, his crystal blue eyes filled with longing and regret stared back at him.

Twenty minutes later, Link swung his green backpack over his shoulder and left his dorm room to head for the gym. He was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a dark green collared shirt.

As he approached the gym, he noticed someone already there, shooting baskets. He grinned as he realized who it was. Sheik, his best and only friend.

Sheik pushed his blonde hair out of his ruby Sheikan eyes and turned to greet Link, a grin on his face as he clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"Mornin' Link, you're up early today." He said cheerfully, Link grinned and shot a ball towards the basket, catching the ball Sheik threw at him.

"Yeah, I decided to get up a bit earlier than usual today and practice." Link replied, Sheik glared at him and said matter-of-factly,

"You're lying, you're a horrible liar, you know that?"

Link grimaced, "you always could see right through me." He said, the two had this conversation every time Link woke up early. Sometimes he got away with it, sometimes Sheik decided to bust him for it.

A whistle sounded, and the two turned to see the rest of the basketball team had arrived, along with the coach.

"The boy has been on his own for several years now. The three of us can't protect him forever."

"Actually, he's been on his own 18 years and three months, to be exact."

"Nayru! Enough of your mathematical nonsense!"

"Hmpf, you're just jealous of my superior intellect."

"…?"

"Nayru, maybe we should consider someone else to protect him?"

"Good idea Forore! That cutie has been alone for far too long, we should send him a companion!"

"Just what are you proposing Din?"

"This isn't another one of your crazy half-burned ideas is it?"

Din looked insulted, "why Nayru, why would you assume this plan is awful? I HAVEN"T EVE EXPLAINED IT YET!!!!!"

"Din, calm yourself."

"Sorry Forore."

"Continue Din."

"Well… I think we should send someone to be a companion and a protector too him! He needs someone to be with him. I was thinking of Ruto."

"You mean little-miss you're-all-cannibals-for eating-sushi? I don't think so."

Forore turned to Nayru. "Who else is compatible with him?" Nayru grinned.

"I was thinking of Zelda."

---------------------------------------------------

**This is just the prologue chapter, the next one will come up whenever we feel like posting it. This story will be about 10 chapters long.**

**By the way, I (Anime Wildfire) just got my license a few days ago! Sorry, I'm a bit excited about it.**

**Read and review!**

**Chaosmaiden and Anime Wildfire**


	2. Zelda's new duty

**We checked this so it should be free of mistakes, please forgive one or two, we worked hard encouagement is appreached, thanks for the reviews. Remember more review updates more oftern**

**Hey, Anime Wildfire here. The next chapter's up, and like Chaosmaiden said, we double checked this chapter for and spelling mistakes. So there shouldn't be any at all. Has anyone ever heard of the song 'See who I am'? It's a great song, and fits perfectly with the book Hawksong, if any of you have read it. Check out my deviant art accound two, I posted another picture or two there today, you can find the link in my profile. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------

Zelda walked slowly through the light blue hallways, ignoring the soothing sound of the waterfalls behind her. (Ok, so Nayru can get a little carried away, in case Din decided to start a fire) Wondering why the goddesses themselves had wanted to speak to her.

Spotting Nayru at the end of the hall, she bowed respectfully.

"My lady." She said respecfuly; Nayru nodded and led Zelda into the magnificent room of the goddesses.

At the thrones, Din and Forore were in the middle of a very… interesting battle of chess.

(Din- jumping around, Forore- anime irritated mark)

"Zelda." Nayru said solemnly as they reached the end of the room, waving her hand to make a chair appear. "We have a very important assignment for you."

Zelda blinked in surprise. "An assignment for me?" She said, Nayru nodded, waving her hands again to make a crystal bowl appear in front of Zelda.

"Look into the glass." She instructed, Zelda peered down at the clear water in the bowl.

A boy was walking, a bag thrown over his shoulder.

"I presume you know the hero of time? At this point, the hero has no knowledge of his true power, or destiny. He does not even know the true nature of his parent's murder." Nayru said, turning her gaze to Zelda and pausing to let Zelda grasp the situation.

"Zelda." Nayru asked quietly, "We goddesses want you to be Link's guardian for the time being. You have served as a guardian before."

Zelda nodded.

"Protect him, and make sure he is happy. But under no circumstances are you to inform him of why you are there or of his true nature." She paused.

"And if possible, try to keep him in one piece, he seems to have a knack for getting in trouble."

Again Zelda nodded, standing up and bowing.

"Good luck Zelda."

----------------------------------------------------------

For Zelda, finding Link's house was not easy. Hey, was it her fault she had a horrible sense of direction? Even the directions from Nayru were useless, the writing concerning the mortal way and thus useless to Zelda. But after some very stressful hours, Zelda finally managed to find Link's dorm room.

Currently, she was floating above Link, weightlessly sitting on his chest while he was sleeping, it was about 7 am, and Zelda knew he'd be waking up soon.

Seconds later a groan alerted Zelda to the fact that she was correct. Link's eyes began to flutter open and it took him a few seconds before he noticed the young woman sitting calmly on his chest. His eyes widened.

"AHH!" He shouted and fell off the side of the bed, half the covers going with him. Zelda tried very hard not to laugh, although her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You sure are a deep sleeper, most people would know if a woman was sitting on them." She greeted cheerfully. Link jumped to his feet.

"Who are you?! How did you even get in here?!" Zelda laughed, shaking her head.

"Relax Link. I was sent here." She said calmly.

"By who?!" Link asked, still standing several feet away from Zelda, she sighed.

"I am unable to inform you." She replied smugly.

Link blinked, a beautiful girl was in his house? Why? His fan girls were getting way to desperate. He already had to deal with them at school, now they invaded his dorm room? A man could only take so much. His dorm room was his last sanctuary; the only place where he could get away from his fan girls.

(He didn't know it yet, but Sheik tended to have a stake out outside his door to keep the girls away, not to mention the firearms he always had with him, which he told Link he used against the 'rats')

"Who are you again?" Link asked.

"I," Zelda began, standing up a foot in the air. "-Am your guardian angel. I was sent here to protect you." She said like she was telling him the weather, Link stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, right." He responded sarcastically, he stood up, grabbed a pile of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he reemerged dressed for school. Zelda was still there, standing by the door, she examined him, tilting her head from side to side.

"My, don't you clean us nice." She said, then she frowned. "Don't you ever do anything with that hair of yours?" Link sighed.

"You're still here." He despairingly, Zelda nodded proudly. "Yep, sorry pal, but I'm not going anywhere. Did you think I would leave so easily?"

Link sighed, "well, I hoped." He said sighed in defeat, Zelda rolled her eyes, catching sight of his backpack in his hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked quizzically.

"Classes, I am a collage student." He shrugged, Zelda smiled. "I'll come with you." She said happily, Link's eyes widened and his face turned white.

"Oh no you won't. You're staying right here until I can find a way to make you disappear." He said firmly, putting out his hand to stop Zelda from following him, she walked right through it and leaned on his shoulder.

"Sorry pal, I can go through what I want and touch what I wish." She said giggling, playing with Link's blonde hair. Link shrugged her hand off.

"You still can't come. You'll cause trouble." He insisted, Zelda sighed. "Link, you're the only one who can see me." She replied smugly. She snatched his backpack out of his hands and stomped towards the door.

"I don't have all day you know." She called over her shoulder when he remained rooted on the spot. Link quick snapped out of it and followed her out the door, ignoring her comment about slow he was.

"Everything seems to be going well." Forore observed.

"See? I told you Zelda was perfect compatible for Link." Nayru said smugly.

"Hmpf. I still think Ruto would have been better." Nayru waved a finger at Din and rolled her eyes.

"Din, Ruto would have suffocated the boy by now, you know how she likes handsome men."

"Is that why she is strictly a women guardian now?" Din asked.

"You do have your moments Din. You don't have many, but you do have them."

"… Did she just insult me?" Din questioned.

Forore rolled her eyes. "May the goddesses help us."

"We _are_ the goddesses. And you try to lock _me_ up in a psyche ward." Din sulked.

"We should send someone to test Zelda, we need to be sure that she is capable of protecting him in his time of need." Nayru thought aloud.

Forore grinned, "Send in sushi girl. Nabooru can keep an eye on Ruto and evaluate how Zelda does.

Link sighed and tossed his bag on the floor. Today was not his day. First, a girl who claims she's his guardian angel shows up, then she irritates him through all his classes, distracting him by talking and earning him glares from the teacher for supposedly 'talking to himself'

Could this day get any worse?

Link was going to wish he hadn't said that.

"I'll be back, I've got to run to the library and pick up a book for a project." Link said explained, to Zelda, who was examining the microwave.

"Alright, wait for me. I'll come with you." She moved to follow him..

"You don't have to, it's just down the street." Link protested, but Zelda shook her head.

"I have to go with you. I'll die if I'm separated from you for too long." She said quickly, Link blinked.

"Ok, you can come. Just keep a low profile, k?" Zelda rolled her eyes.

"You're the only one who can see me genius." She reminded. Link shrugged.

"Let's go already." He said impatiently, Zelda nodded and followed Link out the door, shutting it behind her. Link locked the door and tossed her the key.

"Don't lose that." He said insisted, Zelda nodded snapped her fingers, making the key disappear. The two headed for the library, Zelda's eyes watching every person and place. She could sense that something was out of place, that haunting feeling that something intending to harm her charge was near.

"Link." Zelda said warningly, stopping in front of an ally way. "I think we should go back." She looked around, Link looked confused.

"Why? The library's right there."

"I just have this sinking feeling that something's wr-" she was interrupted by something shoving her aside, pushing her into the wall.

"Link!" she cried, rubbing her shoulder. She could see a figure circling Link, a sword in its hand and a seducing grin on its face.

"Ruto?!" Zelda said shocked, recognizing the person as one of her fellow guardians.

Link kept his cool, his eyes never leaving his opponent. He lunged at them and tried to disarm them, but his hand went right through them!

"Link!" Zelda's voice came from the dark. "You can't fight her! She's a guardian! She has the power to make herself intangible to you! Only I can fight her!"

"Where are you?!" Link shouted, he couldn't see anything. "Zelda!"

"I'm here Link." Something said beside him. Link turned and saw Zelda standing next to him, a sword in her hand.

"She was sent here to test me. I'm sure of it." Zelda stated, she took a few steps forward and waved her hand at Link. All at once a force field appeared around Link, protecting him.

"Don't worry Link, this force field will protect you while I deal with _Ruto_." She said,

"Zelda!" Link called, she turned to face him. "… Be careful." She nodded and stepped closer to Ruto.

Ruto held her sword up, and wicked grin on her face.

"Good to see you little sister. You probably already know this, but I was sent here to fight you, to test how well you can protect the hero." She said in greeting.

"I know." Zelda replied simply.

"You know, If I beat you little sister, I get to take your place guarding that handsome hero over there." She informing Zelda of the stakes, winking at Link, who shivered.

"I know the stakes! I've fought others before." She replied irratated. Ruto grinned.

"Then let us begin."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Please review! Reviews make us happy and put us in a typing mood. (unless we happen to be watching our favorite video, which you can find the link for in my profile (Anime Wildfire's profile)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Chaosmaiden and Anime Wildfire**


	3. Duel of Fates

**He he, long chaptor eh. Thank you for commenting! Evil cliff hanger at end, I know evil.**

**Anime Wildfire here, today's the day I leave Chaosmaiden's house and head back home. So I'll be updating all my stories as soon as I get back (and as soon as I convince my dad to put my computer back together) Enjoy the chapter!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda and Ruto began to circle, the tips of their two swords touching.

With a shriek, Ruto lunged at Zelda, who grimaced under the onslaught, but gave ground, paring in a defensive manner. Ruto paused, just as Zelda brought her sword up and they clashed, their faces inches away from the other.

"You're doing well." Ruto acknowledged, "But you will not win with just defense. You will have to attack." Ruto nearly snarled the last sentence. Zelda shoved Ruto back a foot, and brought her sword into a defensive position. Ruto continued thrusting, with an occasional jab. Zelda kept her feet firmly planted to the ground as every time Ruto jabbed she shoved her back. Ruto, tired of getting pushed back, Waited then slowly circled Zelda, looking for an opening. Zelda was forced to move to keep her back from Ruto.

Link got bored watching the parries and defensive strikes and stared playing with his tunic, he would have to wash it today.

Zelda moved a tad to slow and Ruto jumped at her, Zelda barely managed to get her sword up. Ruto was still in the air then quickly landed, Zelda knew that she could not push Ruto back this time. Ruto had her blade locked. Zelda pushed Ruto then used the momentum to jump and flip back ward, her foot touched the wall. Then it clicked, every time she had pushed Ruto back she had to move forward, and that last flip she had done placed her right where she was, against a wall. Now she would have no choice but to attack, and hope she would last before Ruto finished her off. Ruto walked leisurely over to Zelda and sliced, Zelda's sword went flying. Zelda aimed a kick at Ruto, and then rolled to retrieve her blade, catlike, before she grabbed her sword mid leap, then landed neatly on her feet, jumping as Ruto swung at her venerable legs, almost ending the match. Ruto then did something alarming; she took a step back, then another, Zelda moved with her, parrying a blow as Ruto took another step back. Zelda was confused, Ruto never retreated, and that was Ruto's weakness, she always attacked. It clicked, Ruto had her back to a wall, Zelda would never be able to pull of another jumping attack before Ruto moved and her sword would be in the wall. With this realization, Zelda began attacking, intent on disarming Ruto. For Zelda to win the battle, Zelda would have to corner Ruto to keep her from be able to jump to retrieve her sword if she was disarmed.

Meanwhile, Link was watching the battle, his mind already jumping ahead on how he could distract Ruto long enough for Zelda to get an upper hand, he decided not to try and throw something, who knew what could happen if it bounced back?

"I guess I'll have to distract her vocally." He said. "HEY!! FISH GUARDIAN PERSON THINGY!!!" Both Zelda and Ruto stopped to stare at him.

"What did you just call me?" Ruto snapped. Zelda grinned, realizing what Link was doing.

She quickly disarmed Ruto, knocking Ruto's sword away and quickly pointing her sword at Ruto's throat, forcing her to take another step back.

Zelda smiled, "Any movement by a guardian's charge is permissible."

Ruto sighed then quoted, "A guardian's greatest weapon is their charge."

Zelda with drew her sword; Ruto walked over to pick up her sword and mumbled, "Should have brought my charges, better advantage…."

Zelda walked over to Link, "I think you have to go to the library now right?"

Link shook his head; "I don't think I'll be able to concentrate." He said before walking towards his apartment, forgetting about the force field and smacking right into it. Zelda grinned sheepishly, "Oops?"

Link shook his head while Zelda lifted the force field, the two returned to Link's dorm room. Their friendship and respect for each other higher than it had been when they left.

-0-

Ruto walked into the shadows, ignoring Link and Zelda as two headed back to Link's dorm. In the shadows, another woman was standing there, her red hair and deep eyes seeming to be glowing.

"Nabooru." Ruto greeted, sheathing her sword. "How did she do?"

Nabooru grinned slightly, "She passed. You on the other hand…"

Ruto sighed, "yeah, I know. But I didn't go easy on her. Zelda always was better than me."

"She actually practiced, unlike someone who continuously went to, and organized 'save the fish' meetings."

Ruto grimaced, she knew what that tone meant..

----------------------------------------------------------

3 months later…

Zelda sighed, Link had been in the bathroom for an hour. Taking a shower so he didn't have to take one in the morning before school. The door suddenly opened, and Link walked out, shirtless, Zelda blinked, an eyebrow raised.

"Were have you been hiding that?" Link blushed a little. The two had become good friends in the three weeks after Ruto's attack. Link had asked Zelda several times about the attack why she was here, but Zelda always answered the same way.

"Sorry Zel, ladies only." He said sarcastically, flexing his left arm muscle. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Link. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Link grinned.

"Actually, I do. Well at least, that's what my fans think. I told them I was dating a girl to get them to leave me alone. It was Sheik's idea."

"I knew it, such brilliance could never have come from you." She said, Link made a face at her and pulled his tunic over his head, flexing his muscle one more time at Zelda, a teasing grin on his face.

Zelda rolled her eyes and plopped down on Link's bed, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Hey Link ya home-" Sheik suddenly walked into the room, stopping in the doorway.

"Dude, who's the girl?" he asked, Zelda's eyes widened in alarm and Link looked confused.

"You mean you can see her?" he said, Shiek nodded.

"Yeah… why? Am I not suppost to see her?" his eyes narrowed. "Well, somebody's been naughty." He said, with a grin.

"I must say Link, I never knew you had a girlfriend." Zelda's face turned beet red.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" she said, floating off the bed, Sheik's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask." Zelda said, her hands on her hips. "The point is, I'm not his girlfriend! I'm actually here to protect him." She said 

Sheik snorted, "Oh, protecting him from his horrible fashion sense? Then what pray tell, were you doing on his bed?" Sheik asked pointedly.

Link glared at him, Sheik grinned at Zelda, "He picks out clashing colors." He held his head; "I have done my best, you should have seen his room when he was younger."

"Hey, what was wrong with green bed sheets and yellow and purple pillows? I thought the orange walls were pretty."

Sheik looked at Zelda, "See? I'm a guy and even I know not to over do it that that much!"

"He has a point you know." Zelda said to Link.

"Traitor." Link muttered, crossing his arms in a pouty manner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A man sat at a desk, several papers in front of him. A man clad in armor approached him, bowing low as he reached the desk.

"Milord." He said, the man at the desk looked at him.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Milord, still no sign of the boy." The man in armor said.

"Is this all you came to tell me?!" the man at the desk roared. The other man flinched.

"No milord, there is more." He said.

"What?" the other man demanded. The man with the armor grinned.

"Zelda has returned."

-----------------------------------------------------

Link shifted his backpack over his shoulder and glanced at Zelda, who was walking next to him on his way home from class.

"Zel?"

"Yeah?" Zelda replied.

"You're a guardian right?"

"Obviously yes."

"What charge did you have before me?" Link asked. Zelda stiffened, her eyes wide as memories flickered before here eyes.

Two bodies covered in blood.

A baby crying in a cradle.

The baby's wails as the ceiling collapsed on the two of them…

"Zelda?"

Zelda snapped out of her memories and turned to see Link looking at her, a concerned look on his face.

"You alright Zel? You had this distressed look on your face." Zelda shook her head.

"It's nothing Link, just memories from long ago." She said.

------------------------------------------------

A man stood pacing in a room, his read eyes flashing in anger.

"18 years… The boy has eluded us for 18 years…and now, Zelda has shown her face back in Hyrule again."

"Milord." A man said, entering the room. The bigger man stopped pacing and turned to face the man that had just entered.

"What?" he snapped.

M-milord, we have found Zelda, we think she is the boy's guardian."

"Impossible! They would have picked Nabooru for such an assignment. Still… if Zelda is the boy's guardian… it will make things much easier. Just like sitting ducks. Zelda does not have the power to protect him, just like his parents before him."

"Milord?" The man began to laugh.

"Find Zelda. She is the key to finding the boy. Find her and bring her to me."

"Yes Milord." The man hurried off to do his master's bidding.

"You can't hide them forever Nabooru."

-------------------------------------------------- 

" You know Link, pacing is not going to make the mailman come any faster."

Link ignored Zelda and continued pacing. Zelda blinked and rolled her eyes.

"What could be so important that you have wear a hole in the floor?" Zelda asked.

"I have not worn-" Thump!

"Told you." Zelda said. Link climbed out of the hole.

"For your FYI, I'm waiting for a letter from my cousin, Malon. She's a junior in high school."

"Your cousin huh?"

"Hey, I'm the only family she's got, so of course I'm worried about her!"

"If she has no other family, then who's she living with?"

"Her friend Saria."

"Hey look, it's the mailman!"

"What?! Where?!"

"Got ya!"

"… That wasn't funny."

Zelda laughs, "Your right, it was hilarious!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Hey! The mail man is actually coming!"

Zelda sighed, sitting back on top of the mailboxes. "Finally!"

The mailman handed Link his mail, Link quickly shuffled through it, stopping at a letter addressed to Zelda.

"Hey Zel, there's a letter here for you." He said, Zelda looked surprised.

"Let met see." She said, taking the letter from him and ripping it open. It had only one sentence.

_You can't hide forever._ Zelda's eyes widened. _That's Nabooru's handwriting, what does she mean I can't hide forever?_

"Zelda? What's the matter, you're face's as white as ghost." Zelda handed Link the letter, he read it, a confused look on his face.

"Who're you hiding from?" he asked. Alarm suddenly rose through him. "You have a criminal record or something?"

Despite Link's inaccuracy, Zelda couldn't help but snort in laugher.

"No Link, I don't have a criminal record." She said between laughs. Link rolled his eyes and glanced closer at the bottom of the letter.

"Hey Zel, the letter looks ripped at the bottom." He said, Zelda's eyes widened.

"What?!" she said, she snatched the letter from him and studied the bottom.

"I see, Link, you don't by any chance have a pencil do you?" Link looked confused.

"Sure." He said, he handed Zelda a pencil. Zelda flipped the paper over and began to write.

_I know I can't hide forever, but I can't just leave him. He needs me. You remember what happened the last time I let my guard down. _

_Zelda, you can't dwell on the past forever. That wasn't your fault, if you hadn't been protecting you-know-who, he wouldn't here now. You know that, you know you can't dwell on the past while the present is progressing. _

_Nabooru… what do I do? I don't have the power to protect him, and Ganondorf knows it. That's why he's after us, he thinks I know where the hero is, and he's after me to tell him where he is. _

_Not true, he's after you lure me out. I retired right after It happed. But Ganondorf doesn't know that, so he thinks I am the one guarding the hero. That is why we assigned you to the task. _

_Nabooru… I think it's time we tell Link. He needs to know. We can't tell him everything, but we should at least tell him about his parents and how they died._

_You are allowed to tell him the circumstances of his parents deaths, but do not tell him _why_ they died. _

_Goodbye Nabooru, I will protect Link._

_Goodbye Zelda, be safe. And remember, we might meet sooner than you think. _

Zelda stopped writing, looking up at Link.

"Link. I have something important to tell you." She said, she took his hand and led him to the couch, her heart pounding. Link looked confused.

"Zelda… what's the matter, what's going on? Does it have anything to do with that letter?"

"Yes Link, it was a letter from Nabooru, the best guardian there ever was." Zelda said.

"What was it about?" Link asked. Zelda sighed.

"Link, I have a story to tell you." She said, she paused. "Several years ago, a guardian was assigned to protect a man and a woman, as well as their young son."

"What were their names?" Link asked slowly, he had a feeling he already knew.

"Selena and Derian." Zelda said. Link inhaled sharply.

"My mother and father?" he said slowly. Zelda nodded.

"A guardian was assigned to protect you and your parents. But on day, while the guardian was upstairs watching you, your parents were attacked."

"I don't understand, I was told my parents died in an accident." Link said, Zelda shook her head.

"No Link, they didn't die in an accident. They were murdered."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Ah, I love cliff hangers. Especially when I'm the one writing them and know what's going to happen next! Review! Anime Wildfire**

**Ooooooooo, the plot thickens. A dash of danger, a dollop of anventure, and the whole bag of suspense, a cliffhanger! Want the next part? Reviews next part of story...**

**Chaosmadien**


	4. The truth revealed Well, a little

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Chaomaiden**

**Anime Wildfire- hey guys, I'm realllllllllllllly sorry about not being able to update my other stories. My dad's refusing to put my computer together. So I've been keeping myself occupied by typing more stories. Review!**

----------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter...

"_I don't understand, they died in an accident." He said, Zelda shook her head._

"_No Link, they didn't die in an accident. They were murdered."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Murdered…" Link said, " If they were murdered, then why was I told they were killed in an accident?"

"The man who killed them staged it to look like an accident, if the guardian hadn't been upstairs with you at the time, you would have been killed too." Zelda said,

"Thank the goddesses for that guardian. But… why were my parents killed?"

"And I wish I could tell you that. But the other guardians forbid me to do so. For now at least." Zelda said with a defeated sigh.

"Thanks for telling me Zel. I never really knew my parents, but still, it would have been nice to know them. At least now I know the truth about their deaths."

"You're welcome Link, why don't we get something to eat? You look hungry, and I'm in the mood for something covered in chocolate." Zelda said with a grin.

Link shook his head; "I want to be alone for a few minutes if you don't mind." Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder, not noticing Link's heart beating slightly faster at her touch.

"I understand." She said, "Where will you be?" she asked.

"To where I go to think, my parents graves." Link said, Zelda nodded solemnly, leaning over to gently kiss Link's cheek.

"Good luck." She whispered.

She did not notice Link's cheeks turn pink as he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link stopped at the gate leading to the graveyard, 2 bouquets in his hand, one made of morning glories and Easter lilies, the other snapdragons and lilacs. His parents favorites, or so he guessed. When he was young, he and his father always grew snapdragons and lilacs. And his mother always had morning glories and Easter lilies in his room, he remembered the scent.

Pushing open the old creaking gate, he slipped inside. Making his way down the path surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of graves. After a minute or two, he made it to his parent's graves. As a child he had come here many times, even falling asleep once or twice. His courage never failing when it came to his parents.

Now he knelt down in front of their graves, reading the inscriptions on the top.

**Derian and Selena Shade, courageous friends and beloved parents.**

"Mom… Dad…." Link said slowly. "I know the truth about how you died now. Remember last time I was here? How I mentioned I had met a girl? Well apparently she's my guardian. I know that sounds weird, but she said you had one too. Anyway, she told me that you hadn't really died in an accident, she said you were murdered. And I believe her." Link gently placed the flowers on their graves and stood up.

"Oh, and Sheik's been tormenting my fan girls, as usual, so helpful. And collage is fine too, I have mostly A's, but I get a B now and then too." Link touched the graves,

"I really miss you, even though I've never really known you. But you knew me." Then Link started to walk away.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll try and come back again sooner next time." Then added, "I'll try to bring Zelda next time."

Link slowly walked away from his parent's graves, feeling a bit better and placing a little more trust in Zelda.

As Link pushed through the gate, eyes narrowing at the sight of two men who glanced at him as he left. Link waked past them and felt the happiness that surrounded him seconds ago disappear. Link calmly walked across the street, and stared jogging, he did not want them to know he had seen them.

As soon as Link crossed the street, the two men started to follow him, keeping behind him so not to arouse suspicion.

Link's instincts were telling him they would follow him, so he ducked into a few stores to try and lose them.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to lose them that easily. As soon as Link entered one of the shops they began following him again, so Link quickly ducked out and his instincts screamed at him to run, so Link began running. The men began running too, then chased him around the corner and down the next street before Link ran into four other men. They seized Link's arms to prevent him from getting away.

"Good job men. We'll be handsomely rewarded for this boy." The men all grinned, and one of the men pulled out a small dagger, hitting Link on the head with it. Link's eyes blurred as he fell unconscious, whispering one word.

"Zelda…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute the men hit Link on the head, Zelda knew something was wrong.

"Oh no! Link!" She could hear Link faintly whisper her name, there was no way he could know that she could hear that.

"Ganondorf…" Zelda hissed threateningly. "If you hurt him…."

"You'll what? Kill me?" a voice said from the closet. Zelda glanced at the closet.

"I told him his mess was going to start talking back one of these days." Zelda said, shaking her head.

"Stupid closet…it ruined my entrance- AH!" Cough cough "what _is_ that smell?!" the 'mess' muttered.

_Link's socks_. Zelda thought. She walked over and pulled open the door to the closet. Something covered in Link's sweaty basketball socks fell out.

"Revolting things!" Ganon snapped, throwing off Link's socks. "They ruined my perfect entrance!" Zelda rolled her eyes.

Ganon pulled a particularly reeking sock off his head, "Not even I would use this. This horrendous human item."

"Ganondorf!" Zelda snapped, "what are you doing here?!" Ganondorf tossed aside the stinky sock and stood up straight.

"You called me, remember?" He said, smiling evilly. Zelda had to restrain herself from clawing his eyes out.

"What. Do. You. Want.?!" She demanded. Ganondorf was taken back by her directness, but he did not show it. Now she had ruined his gloating.

"Hmfp. I came here to tell you your precious charge is now a guest staying at my castle. If you want to see him before his execution date, I suggest you drop by."

"Ganondorf," The calm sweet tone was deadly, "If Link so much has a bruise or a paper cut, _you_ will no longer be in one piece."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, curiously, "Is the little angel in _love_ with her 'hero'?" He asked sarcastically, watching her closely.

Zelda blushed dark red, before realizing what she had done, her eyes widened. Ganon looked gleeful, "You haven't told him about _that_ have you?"

Zelda felt sick, He couldn't, Ganon wouldn't, but her logical side knew he would.

Ganon gloated, "Maybe I should tell him, since you haven't." A swish of the wind and he was gone, insane laughter filled the room. Then the disemboweled voice asked, "I wonder what his reaction will be?"

Zelda collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

------------------------------------------------------------

Link groaned and opened his eyes slightly; he lifted his hand to his head and felt a bump there, wincing slightly as pain shot through him when he touched it. He could hear voices talking outside his cell or where ever he was.

"-Using the boy?"

"I heard he's using him to lure her here."

"Her?"

"His guardian, Zelda."

"The same one from almost two decades ago?"

"Yep, the one and the same."

"Hey! You two! Quiet back there!"

The two men fell silent after that, so Link opened his eyes and glanced around. He was in an old fashion cell, one of the ones with bars. A bed was leaned against one wall, as well as a table, two chairs, and a bookshelf. Various items were also all over the room.

_Where am I?_ Link wondered. He stood up and peered through the bars. Two guards were walking down the hallway, peering into cells and out windows as they walked by them.

"So I'm a prisoner now?" Link said. He sighed and walked over to the bed, lying down so that he stared up at the ceiling.

"In a way." A voice said. Link turned to see a man standing there, eyes as red as fire, and his skin was a sickly green color.

"What do you want?" Link asked, his eyes narrowed. The man chuckled.

"No need to feel so threatened, yet." The last word was a whisper, "I am Ganondorf, lord of this castle and your kidnapper." He said.

"Where's Zelda? Is she ok?" Link asked, Ganondorf grinned. "I just spoke with her, but she's a little… shaken at the moment." He said.

"What have you done to her?!" Link shouted, Ganondorf smirked. "Why, we were just having a pleasant discussion centered around you."

Link's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "About me?" Ganondorf's grin got ever wider.

"And your parents." He finished, Link grew even more confused. "My parents?"

"Don't tell me Zelda didn't tell you?" Ganondorf said, pretending to look surprised. Link's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what? She's too young to have known my parents." He said.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Ganondorf said with a laugh, he waited to make sure he had Link's full attention.

"Guardians… extraordinary beings, aren't they? They are not bound by the limits of this world." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked. Ganondorf smirked again.

"She didn't even tell you the basics? Great goddesses I have lots of explaining to do." He complained, Link remained silent.

He turned to Link and explained as if he was a small child, "Guardians can live to be several hundred years old. Zelda herself is about 18 years old in guardian years. But in your world, she is roughly 200." Link still looked confused.

"What does this have to do with my parents?" he asked, Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"I was explaining that Zelda was alive for around 182 years before you were born. _Zelda_ was your parent's guardian. She was the one who failed to protect them the night they were killed. She was the one who saved your life, and took you away to hide you for _18 years_!"

Link's eyes widened, Zelda had been his parent's guardian? For how long? Why hadn't she told him?

Ganondorf smirked and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Link even more confused then he was before.

_Zelda. What was this feeling? That man gave me the creeps, it had to have been…something else. He refrained from revealing who had killed my parents. His true intent was to make me angry toward you. Why? He was powerful, Zelda why did he want my anger directed at you?_

_Zelda…_ He wondered if she was ok. What if Ganondorf had her locked away somewhere and was torturing her? What if she was dead? Great goddesses… Why was he suddenly consumed of thoughts for her safety? He had only met her four months ago.

He had never told anyone anything about his parents. He had told Sheik that they were dead, but nothing more. Then this woman had coaxed his deepest feeling out and he now felt closer to her than anyone. She didn't even know she'd done it.

_What am I feeling?_ He thought back, the feel of her hair, her smile. _Do I love her?_

"I guess only time can tell me." Link said out loud.

"Time can tell you what?" Link blushed bright red then his head turned sharply around at the familiar voice.

Link's eyes widen, "_Sheik_?! What are _you_ doing here? When did you get in here? How in the name of Hyrule _did_ you get in here?"

Sheik looked surprised, then looked at a mirror, "Oh hello where did you come in? Oh? After sneaking around? Yes Ganan's new security measures are no match for me, the greatest sneak phantom in the world." He turned to Link, "Of _course_ it's me!"

Link rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here Shiek? The guards will get you."

"What sort of greeting is that? I can't break into the castle of evilest man in the world and rescue my best friend?"

Link glared Sheik. Sheik glanced up. The two guards were lying on the ceiling out cold. Sheik glanced back, " Not a problem."

"What about the rest of the guards?" Link asked.

Flashback

A number of guards were sticking to the ceiling.

End flashback.

"They won't be a problem." Shiek said with a snicker. "Now, let's get you out of here."

"But where _are_ they?" Link insisted.

"Let's just say Ganon has a lot of new ceiling ornaments. By the way, your socks were quite useful. Ganon's room will never smell like evil again."

"Sheik I had no idea of what you did in your spare time, now can we get me out of here?" Link asked, his hands on the bars. Shiek sighed.

"All right Mr. impatient. Hold on a minute." Shiek said, he bent over the lock. Link couldn't see what he was doing, but a second later the door was open and Shiek was standing there grinning.

"Let's go." Shiek said, the two left the room, peering down each hallway to be safe.

Eventually the two made their way to the roof, pausing to catch their breath.

"Um Shiek, how do you plan on getting us out of here?" Link asked, looking around. Shiek grinned.

"With _this_." Shiek said, pulling out a necklace with a Shiekian symbol on it. Link looked confused.

"How is _that_ going to help us? Where did you get it anyways?"

"First off." Shiek said. "It'll transport us out of here. And second off, my mother gave it to me."

Link's eyes widened, "What?! I thought your mother died years ago!" Shiek grinned again.

"So did I. Sometimes it's nice to be surprised. " He said, he clutched the necklace, and it began to glow a purple color. There was a flash, and the two were gone.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Yup, that's the chapter. Review!**

**Chaosmaiden and Anime Wildfire**


	5. Old and new challenges

**Chaosmaiden- next chapter up, please review.**

**Anime Wildfire- Sorry this took so long everyone. I confess, I kinda forgot about this story. School's been driving me crazy and with all my other storys and story ideas I've been typing I've been a bit distracted. I finally read New Moon, for those of you who are Twilight fans, and yesterday I got the Sims 2 Bon Voyage. I FINALLY got my dad to put my computer back together a few days ago, then guess what? He takes it apart again! I only had it for two days! ugh, talk about frustrating. Anyway, on with the story!**

-------------------------------------------------------

There was a flash, and Link and Shiek appeared in a house. Link glanced around the room.

"Your dorm room? How is that going to keep Ganondorf away?" Link commented. Shiek rolled his eyes and began digging through a box full of stiff on his desk.

"I know I put it in here…" he muttered, pushing aside an object that looked like a stuffed animal. A question mark appeared over Link's head.

"Shiek, just what are you doing?" he asked.

"Aha!" Shiek said, pulling out what looked like a top the size of a baseball. Link's curiosity only grew.

"Shiek?" Shiek fiddled with the bottom of the top before setting it on top of the table. All at once there was a whirling sound and the top began to spin, glowing several different colors. Shiek breathed a sigh of relief once the top started spinning.

"Um Shiek, was is that thing?" Link asked. Shiek nodded at the top.

"It's a barrier. My mother gave it to me. She gives me all sorts of weird protective charms and such." He said.

"Shiek, you mind explained how your mother isn't dead? You told me years ago she was." Link said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shiek plopped down in a chair rested his feet on his desk.

"I thought she was dead to Link, until a couple months ago, right around the time Zelda showed up around here. She's a guardian Link, just like Zelda." He said.

"And your father?" Link questioned.

"Dead. Died when I was a kid. I think I outlived him." Shiek said with a grin.

"So that makes you half-guardian?" Link queried. Shiek nodded.

"I didn't even know guardians were allowed to get married and have kids." Link said, Shiek shook his head.

"They aren't. A guardian could become mortal if they really want to. Apparently they have to take a test or something. My mother married my father in secret and had me, so technically I was an 'illegal' birth up there, but down here, my parents were married." Shiek paused to let Link absorb everything.

"Have you ever been up there?" Link asked, Shiek shook his head, "No, only guardians are allowed up there." He said.

Something inside the box on Link's desk began to beep, causing Sheik to jump to his feet and dig through the box until he found it. He pulled out what looked like a tennis ball. Link stared at it curiously, so Shiek explained.

"It's a guardian detector. It tells us when a guardian is near." He said, Link's eyes widened.

"Zelda." He said, Shiek nodded.

"She's nearby, and she's looking for you. A guardian is strongest when they are with their charge. Without you, she's almost as weak as a normal human." Shiek said.

"What do I do?" Link asked.

"Call her." Shiek retorted.

"Zelda. Zelda." Link called, Shiek shook his head.

"You have to put more feeling into it, she can't hear you unless you need her." Shiek said. Link snorted.

"I'm not an actor, I can't add more feeling." Link said, Shiek narrowed his eyes and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Do you want this posted for the entire school to see?" Shiek said, holding up a photo for Link to see, Link's face turned white.

"ZELDA!!"

Zelda suddenly faded in, or as it was called, teleporting.

"Link?" she called

"Zelda? Don't worry, I'm here." Link said, Zelda's eyes welled up with tears.

"Link!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He looked surprised, but hugged her back, his eyes filled with relief.

"Oh Link… I was so worried…" Zelda sobbed, clutching Link's shirt. Link hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine." He said, stroking her hair. Zelda glanced up at him.

"I'm so sorry Link. I should have gone with you, then I could have protected you." She said, Link shook his head.

"Zelda. It's all right. I'm glad you weren't there. They might have hurt you or killed you." Link said, Zelda buried her face in his shirt.

"Ahem…." Sheik cleared his throat, pretending to cough loudly. "Link, if you hug her any tighter, I swear her head's gonna pop off."

Link and Zelda broke apart, their cheeks pink.

Sheik looked at Zelda then at Link, he knew that neither one would star a conversation, he cleared his throat, " You wanted to ask Zelda about the verify of you-know-who's claims right Link?"

Link nodded, "Uh, yea, um…"

"It's safe to call him Ganon, as long as you don't add the 'dorf' at the end." Zelda said, she turned to Link.

"What did you want to ask me?" She asked Link quietly.

"While Ganon had me playing prisoner there, he came to see me." Link began, Zelda nodded for him to continue.

"He said that you had been my parents guardian before they died. But what I want to know is the identity of my parent's killer." Link finished.

Zelda sighed, "It is true that I used to be your parent's guardian. I would have told you sooner, but the goddesses forbid me and it is a very painful memory to me." Zelda said, pausing for a minute.

"As for your other question, it is none other than Ganon himself who murdered your parents! As well as many others in cold blood." Zelda took a deep breath to calm herself.

"So Ganon was the murderer all along." Link muttered slowly. Zelda nodded.

"It was havoc before you were born. Ganon killed many guardians and most of your relatives trying to find you." Zelda said grimly.

Link looked shocked, "Why? What importance am I to him?"

Zelda glanced up towards the ceiling, and then glanced back down. "Link, I sense now is the time the goddesses wish for me to tell you." She said, Link looked confused.

"Tell me what?" he asked curiously.

"Tell you why Ganon killed many to try and find you, as well as why he is after you now." Zelda said, Link nodded for her to continue.

"Link, before you were born, the goddess Forore decided to bless you with a special gift. The triforce of courage."

" But," Zelda continued, "even with the triforce of courage in you, fate chose you for another purpose. You are not just the holder of courage, but also the legendary hero of time."

Zelda paused to let Link take it all in. His eyes were wide with the knowledge he had learned. But Zelda could see in his eyes that he was slowly beginning to understand and accept everything Zelda had told him.

"And that," Zelda continued. "Is why Ganon is after you. As the hero of time and the bearer of the triforce of courage, you are truly a formidable opponent and the _only one_ who can defeat Ganon."

Link was quiet for a minute, thinking about everything. Eventually he said.

"I don't understand, can't the goddesses just banish him or something?" Zelda shook her head.

"No, they can't. That is why they need _you_ Link. You are the one chosen by fate and the goddesses to rid the world of the taint called Ganon forever."

Link was silent again, and Zelda could tell he was thinking very deeply about something. She placed a hand lovingly on his shoulder.

"Is it my fault my parents are dead?" Link said suddenly, Zelda blinked in surprise.

"No Link! Don't even think like that. I explained all this to your mother and father, and they accepted it without a second thought. Even though they knew their lives were in danger." Zelda said firmly.

"If I hadn't been born, my parents would still be alive now." Link said bitterly. Zelda shook her head and grabbed Link's arm.

"Don't you see Link? Your parents accepted everything,_ even though they knew they might die!_ " Zelda said, staring straight into Link's eyes.

"…So it isn't my fault?" Link said, still a bit unsure. Zelda nodded.

"No Link, it never was your fault. Your parents knew you had a great destiny ahead of you." She smiled, "if only you could have heard how proud they were of you." She said.

Link's eyes lit up. "They were proud of me?" Zelda nodded.

"Your father would boast for hours to your mother and I about how great a hero his son would be. And your mother always smiled at about how you would make the world a better place."

Link smiled, "thank you Zelda." Zelda smiled back.

"Ahem. This is touching and all, but Zelda, shouldn't you tell him about the sword?" Shiek suddenly interrupted, cutting the moment short.

Zelda blushed. "I forgot about the sword." She said, Shiek rolled his eyes and tossed his hands up in defeat.

"How could you possibly forget the only thing that can destroy Ganon! Of course, I bet comforting Link comes first, it's _much_ more important than the fate of the world." Shiek muttered.

Zelda rolled her eyes at Shiek's sarcastic remark.

"Ignore him Link." She said, Link rolled his eyes.

"So Zel, what's up with the sword?" Link asked, deciding not to let the subject drop.

"The master sword? Well, supposedly it's a legendary blade can only be used by descendant of its creator. . In fact, I know you father himself used the sword a few times." Zelda said, she knew that would catch Link's attention, and boy was she right.

"My father used it?!"

"Yep." Zelda said.

"Um… where did he even get the sword?" Link questioned.

"From your mother." Zelda said, Link looked even more surprised, so Zelda explained.

"Your mother is a descendant of the man who created the sword. A long time ago, a man living in Hyrule named Raven created the master sword as a weapon to protect his wife. He enabled the sword to read the true intentions of anyone wishing to wield the sword. The sword can only be used by male descendants with a pure heart. The sword cannot be used by someone with an evil heart, someone like Ganon." Zelda finished,

"But you said my father wasn't his descendant, but he used the sword." Link questioned. Zelda nodded.

"Your mother, being a woman. Could not wield the sword. Thus, she entrusted it to your father. Who, being married and bonded to your mother, could wield the sword in her defense." Link nodded, finally understanding.

"So… what about me?" Link asked. Zelda smiled.

"You are a direct descendant of Raven, and the last living descendant as well. It is your birthright to wield the sword. As will it be your descendants."

"Link Raven Shade, so that's where he got the weird middle name." Shiek muttered. Link would have glared at him if he had heard.

"So… where is this sword, the master sword?" Link asked.

Silence.

Zelda finally spoke up. "Regrettably… we have no idea." Zelda admitted, her cheeks pink.

"We were hoping you would know." Shiek said. Link shook his head.

"I had never ever heard of the sword until today, much less know where it is." Link replied.

"So… now what?" Shiek asked.

Zelda shrugged, all three thought about possible places.

"Zelda what else can you tell us about the sword?" Sheik asked thoughtfully.

Zelda shrugged, "Let's see, it is a sword of light, the blade was made from a falling meteor. It is said that for those destined to use it, it become part of them. Thus anyone who has uses the sword feels a close connection with it. The hilt was made from a moon's tear."

Sheik thought for a moment, "When Link's father held the sword for the first time did he describe what it felt like?"

Zelda blinked, "His father? He said he felt close to his wife when he was away from her. It was warm, almost hot. When your mother ran an errand, he would let you touch the handle, and you quieted down almost instantly."

Sheik looked at Link, "A sword like that… you would have felt it before, maybe dozens of times. Where have you felt safe, warm, and close to your parents?"

Link thought for a minute, "The only place I can think of is my parents grave. That must be it!"

Sheik sighted, "Link it's a good guess but how would they know where they would be buried?"

Zelda looked at Link proudly, "I think we should trust Link with this."

Meanwhile… somewhere, up there.

Nayru was pacing around the room of the goddesses, her brow furrowed in thought. Din was playing a game of chess by herself, and Forore was sitting calmly in her chair.

"This is insane." Nayru said, "You shouldn't have let her tell him Forore."

Forore rolled her eyes. "He is my chosen one, I will decide what and what not to tell him." She said, calmly. Nayru groaned and paced harder.

"He can't handle this yet. He's _not ready_!" Nayru insisted. Forore groaned and stood up.

"Nayru, for goodness's sake, relax. I know what I was doing when I chose Link as the holder of the triforce of courage. We didn't allow the sword to be created for nothing!" she said, Nayru sighed and sat in her chair.

"I know, I know." She said. Forore nodded.

"Is the queen the one that can move only one space at a time, or is that the king?" Din asked from the chess table. Nayru and Forore both groaned.

"That would be the king Din." Forore said. Din nodded and returned to her chess game. Forore turned back to Nayru.

"When Raven first began creating the sword, we questioned the knowledge of the sword's power." Forore began,

"We had to choose weather or not to let him finish creating the sword." Din said from her chess game. Forore nodded.

"We had a choice. Let him finish the sword and risk evil coveting the power and trying to steal it, or stop the sword's creation and risk the rise of Halden." Forore said. Nayru sighed again.

"We chose to let him finish the sword, if we hadn't, Halden would have taken the sword and ruled over Hyrule." Forore finished.

"-Although I have to say Nayru, it was brilliant to influence Raven into enabling only his descendants with a pure heart able wield the sword." Din said.

"And now Ganondorf is following in his ancestor's footsteps." Forore said, "That's why we need Link. Only the descendant of Raven can defeat the descendant of Halden." Forore finished.

Nayru grimaced, "Fine." She said. "But I won't be happy about it."

"Is Halden even his real name?" Din asked. Forore snorted in laughter and shook her head.

"No, his real name is Vasha."

------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Zelda and Shiek quickly exited Shiek's dorm room and rounded the hallway leading to the exit, only to come face-to-face with Link's fan girls. The minute they saw him they let out an excited squeal and proceeded to chase the three around the school until they managed to ditch them by hiding in a closet.

"I have a new respect for famous people." Zelda said, leaning over to catch her breath. Link nodded in agreement.

"Now how are we gonna get to the cemetery?" Link said between breaths. Shiek smacked his forehead.

"I'm so dumb!" Link and Zelda looked up at him curiously.

"Zelda can transport us there!" Shiek said as if it was obvious (which it was)

"She can do that?" Link said in a surprised voice, glancing at Zelda. She nodded.

"I can. Hold on boys, I'll get us out of here." Zelda wrapped one arm around each the boy's arms and closed her eyes, within seconds they were standing in front of the cemetery. Zelda let go of the boy's arms and sat on the ground next to them. Link instantly looked concerned.

"You ok Zel?" He asked, Zelda nodded. "I'm fine, it just takes up a bit of energy to transport both of you here."

"You did good though Zelda." Shiek said, glancing around to make sure no one was around.

"We gotta move though." He said in a quiet voice. Link helped Zelda onto his back and carried her as they entered the cemetery. Link led them to his parent's grave.

"Here it is." He said, letting Zelda slid of his back. She knelt down and ran her hand over the stone.

"Derian… Selena…" she muttered. She stood up.

"Now the only question is how to get the sword out." She said, moving to stand next to Link.

Shiek shook his head, but Link moved closer to run his hand over the smooth tombstones.

"Hey… there's an inscription on both of them." He said, running his fingers over the tiny letters.

"To seek and find the treasure inside, you must solve the riddle we've left behind." Link said slowly. "One cannot be without the other, face us parallel to each other."

"What does that mean? Face us parallel to each other?" Shiek grumbled. Zelda rolled her eyes and moved to examine the words.

"I think it means we have to face the stones towards each other." She said, Link looked surprised. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Face us parallel to each other? What else is there to face parallel?" she said. Link blushed.

"Then let's get these puppies moving!" Sheik said, moving to stand beside the left stone. He waited for Link to stand next to him, and the two began to push. The stone was incredibly heavy; the two could barely move it. It took them ten minutes to get it turned. The other one was exactly the same.

"Go get em' muscle men." Zelda teased as two finally got the other stone moved. Link and Shiek both glared at her.

As soon as the stones faced each other, they began to glow, and a rumbling sound filled the air. Luckily, no one else was around at the time.

The ground began to shake harder, and the ground began to fall apart as an opening appeared, steps leading down a tunnel into the tomb.

"Who wants to go inside the creepy tunnel first?" Shiek asked, Link and Zelda both rolled their eyes.

Link stepped forward, Zelda's hand on his left arm as he led the way down the stone steps.

When they reached the bottom, they could see a tunnel leading to a stone door at the end. Grabbing one of the torches hanging on the wall, Link led the way to the door.

"How are we suppost to get his open?" Shiek wondered aloud, Link glanced back at Shiek and handed him the torch. He motioned for Zelda to step aside, then approached the door and began to push. With a loud Crack! The door slid aside. Zelda beamed while Link dusted his hands off and took the torch back from Shiek.

The trio stepped into the room, their eyes widening at the sight in front of them.

The master sword, the tip of the blade inside a pedestal (like in ocarina of time and Twilight princess)

"Is that-" Shiek broke off. Link nodded, taking a cautious step closer.

"Be careful Link." The warning came from Zelda. Link nodded, stepping closer until he was standing right in front of the sword. He lifted his left hand and wrapped it around the handle.

"Link…" Zelda warned, Link ignored her warning and gripped his hand tighter on the sword.

With a powerful tug, the sword came out of the pedestal, the blade shining even in the dark room. Zelda and Shiek both breathed a sigh of relief.

Zelda smiled. "I knew you could do it." Link grinned.

"And now we can face Ganondorf!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Review and tell us what you think. I'm typing the next chapter as I write this!**

**Chaosmaiden and Anime Wildfire**


	6. The hero of time

**Hey Everyone! Anime Wildfire here. Sorry about the long wait, we had a bit of a writer's block. Enjoy the next chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter

_Zelda smiled. "I knew you could do it." Link grinned._

"_And now we can face Ganondorf!"_

Chapter 6, The Hero of time.

Now

Link led the trio out of the tunnel, watching carefully in case his parents had placed any sort of traps to keep evil from stealing the sword.

As soon as they stepped into the sunlight (completely intact I might add) they all breathed a sigh of relief. They had gotten the sword; all they needed to do now was get to Ganondorf.

"So… now that we have the sword, how do we get to Ganon?" Link asked, sitting on one of the gravestones. Zelda frowned a bit.

"Well, getting to Ganon's lair should be easy. It's getting out that I'm worried about. I don't know if I'll be able to transport all three of us out." She sat on the ground, leaning against the stone opposite of Link. Shiek sat on the stone next to her.

"I think I'll be able to get us out Zelda. As long as you can get yourself out, I should be able to get Link and myself out of there." Zelda stood up.

"With that taken care of, we need to plan a bit." Link and Shiek glanced at each other.

"So, do either of you boys have a plan?" Zelda asked, her hands on her hips. Link and Sheik glanced at each other.

"We sneak in, kill Ganondorf, and kill anyone who gets in our way before getting the heck out of there." Sheik said, Link nodded. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Zelda rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Well then what's your plan Miss perfectionist?" Link asked, Zelda rolled her eyes again.

"We sneak in, use hypo gas to knock out the guards, provoke Ganondorf, disarm him, kill him, then get the heck out of there. How does that plan sound?"

"…" Sheik didn't say anything; so finally Link spoke up. "…What in the world is Hypo gas?" Zelda smiled.

"That's my little secret."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch! Link that was my foot!"

"Sorry! It's not my fault you have small feet."

"I do not have small feet!"

"Yes you-" Sheik clapped a hand over Link and Zelda's mouths.

"Would you two shut up already?! I can't concentrate with your bickering!" Link and Zelda nodded, so Sheik let go. Just then, footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Alright Sheik, you got that hypo gas ready?" Shiek nodded. "Yep."

"Just what is Hypo gas anyway?" Link asked.

"Shhh!"

"Shh!" Zelda and Shiek both shushed him at the same time. Link shrugged innocently.

The trio were in Ganondorf's castle, having managed to successfully transport themselves into one of the rooms without being detected.

Thud! Thud! Thud! Footsteps continued to echo down the hallway. Link, Zelda and Sheik leaned against the wall.

"Ready Sheik? And…. Now!" Sheik threw a small vile just as the guard came around the corner. The vile broke, and the guard was immediately surrounded by purple smoke. Within seconds he had passed out on the ground.

Zelda stepped over his body and examined him. "Yep, he's out cold. Now let's hurry, Ganon's throne room shouldn't be too far from here." Link and Sheik followed Zelda as she led them down several hallways, stopping once and a while to knock out a guard or two.

Eventually the three came to a huge pair of double doors. Link and Sheik stood in awe while Zelda rummaged around in a small bag tied to her waist.

"Where did I put that… ah! Here it is." Link and Sheik stared curiously at the item in Zelda's hand, eyebrows raised.

In Zelda's hand lay the smallest key they'd ever seen, it was a wonder how she even got it. Noticing their curious and bewildered expressions, Zelda smiled.

"A woman has her ways gentlemen, now shall we proceed?"

Link and Sheik stepped back as Zelda inserted the small key into the barely visible lock in the middle of the doors. As soon as the lock clicked, there was a large noise, and the doors swung open.

In the middle of the room was a giant gold throne, and sitting in the middle of the gold throne was Ganondorf.

-0- (A/N this would be an awesome place to end the chapter, but I'm being nice and continuing)

"Hello Zelda, and- what a surprise," Ganon's eyes flashed to the master sword strapped to Link's back, "Link, the hero of time." Link's eyes were chips of blue fire. He was angry, Zelda had never seen him so angry before.

"Ganondorf." Link spat the name. "You'll pay for murdering my parents. As well as the rest of my family." Ganondorf laughed, a deep, menacing laugh that send shivers down Link, Sheik and Zelda's spines.

"And what makes you think you can defeat me? You're just a boy, a stupid little boy who knows NOTHING of pain and suffering." Ganondorf spat the last words.

"You're wrong." Link glared at Ganondorf. "I know everything of pain and suffering. You murdered my parents. I had to grow up my whole life never knowing them because of YOU! Everything's your fault! So don't even think of lecturing me on pain and suffering!" Link's hands were clenched into fists. Ganondorf laughed again.

"Foolish boy! Just because you know a thing or two about pain or suffering doesn't mean you can defeat ME!!"  
Ganondorf leaped from his throne in a flash of light, a giant sword in his hand. He was instantly in front of Link, sword headed straight for him.

"LINK!!" Link heard Zelda shout his name. Instantly his instincts took over, and within seconds he had whipped out the master sword and held it in front of him, blocking Ganondorf's attack.

Ganondorf snarled, his face inches from Link's. And for a brief second, he had a flashback, a flashback of staring into those same blue eyes, 18 years ago. Those eyes… they were identical to the eyes of the man he'd fought and killed 18 years ago, the eyes of Link's father. Both filled with the same determination and power.

Link shoved Ganon away, his baby blue eyes narrowed as he advanced towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf stood to face Link, leaping at him like he had done seconds ago.

WHAM! Something hit Ganon from the side, digging into his green skin and draw blood. Ganon's eyes narrowed at the device. He looked up, and saw Sheik and Zelda twenty feet away; both of them with weapons drawn.

A grin spread across Ganon's face as he recognized Shiek.

"Ah, so you're part of the fight as well. No matter, you'll be easy to kill, half breed!" Sheik's face filled with fury at the mention of the dreaded nickname. He lunged at Ganondorf, more of the small knife-like devices in his hand.

With one hand still on his sword holding Link back, Ganondorf lifted his right hand a shot a red bolt at Sheik. It hit him square in the chest, throwing him back against the wall, where he slid to the ground. Seconds later, one of the huge statues of Ganondorf fell, hitting another statue and sliding down until it pinned Sheik's leg to the ground, luckily not crushing him or his leg.

"Zelda! Help!" Sheik cried, trying to pull his leg out from under the stature. Zelda, who'd been standing in horror, quickly raced to him, trying to use her magical power to move the statue. It failed.

"I can't Sheik! My magic can't lift the statue!" She tried pushing it with her hands, but nothing happened. She turned back towards Link and Ganondorf.

"Link! HELP!"

-0-

Meanwhile, right after Ganondorf threw Sheik against the wall, Link shoved Ganondorf away. Ganon stumbled back from the force of the shove, giving Link the opportunity to slash at Ganondorf, barely nicking him as he managed to block just in time.

With a snarl, Ganondorf lunged toward Link, slashing at him over and over in fury. Link countered every attack, their moves too fast to be seen as they slashed over and over at each other.

Finally, Ganondorf pulled an unexpected counter and punched Link, sending him flying across the room and into a statue. Link pulled himself to his feet, snarling under his breath as he wiped blood off a cut on his cheek. Ganondorf smirked.

"Link! HELP!" Link's head whipped to the left, where Zelda was standing next to a trapped Sheik.

Quickly Link leaped into the air, flipping over Ganondorf's head and landing next to Zelda and Sheik. Ganondorf snarled, wheeling around.

Quickly Link and Zelda began to push the statue, Zelda using her magic and Link using his muscle. Ganondorf began charging towards Link, Link pushed Zelda out of the way and managed to leap aside just in time to avoid Ganondorf's blade.

The blade pierced deep into the wall, missing Link by inches. Link quickly pushed off the statue and shot towards Ganondorf too fast for Sheik and Zelda to see.

He slashed at Ganondorf, slicing him in the side. Ganondorf shouted in pain, wheeling around to face Link, who was standing behind him, eyes filled with determination.

Ganondorf grit his teeth and lunged at Link, and once again the two were engaged deeply as their swords flashed and clashed quick as the eye could see.

-0-

Meanwhile, Sheik managed to slide his leg out as Link and Zelda lifted the statue, and quick as a flash he was on his feet, more of the knife-like devices in his hand.

"Quick Sheik! We have to help Link!" Zelda shouted to him. Sheik nodded as Zelda turned back the battle. She couldn't help but gasp at Link. The determination in his eyes… it was just like when his father fought Ganondorf, the same deep look in the eyes, and the quick reflexes…

"Zelda! Hurry! Link needs our help!" Zelda snapped out of her flashback and started racing towards Link, ready to use her magic when Ganondorf noticed them. He raised one hand.

"Oh no you don't…" A crystal suddenly appeared around Zelda and Sheik, stopping them in their tracks. Sheik pounded his fists on the crystal and Zelda tried her magic, but nothing worked.

"We've got to get out of here!" Zelda said to Sheik. She glanced back at the battle, just in time to see Ganondorf slash Link in the back…

-0-

Back with Link…

Ganondorf stabbed at Link, aiming for Link's stomach and chest. Each time Link managed to dodge, but barely. He quickly countered with his own attack, aiming a slice at Ganondorf's head. But Ganon was prepared, and quickly pulled back, flipping through the air and landing a few feet back. Link lunged at him, sword raised.

Smirking, Ganon shot a small red bolt at Link's shoulder, flipping him back.

And with that, Link felt Ganon's blade slice his back and the warm sticky feeling of blood dripping down his clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------

**So? Well? Yes? How was it? Feedback is good people!**

**Chaosmaiden and AnimeWildfire**


	7. A battle worth fighting

**Ok, first off, sorry for taking so long. I'm currently visiting Anime Wildfire's house, so we decided to finish this. We started it last time we saw each other, and now we're hoping to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Legend of Zelda and never will. Get it got it good. End of conversation. Now read the story. Now! Go hurry go!**

-------------------------------------------------

"LINK!" Zelda's scream rang through the throne room. Link fell to his knees, biting back a cry of pain. Ganon threw back his head in glee and started laughing while Zelda stared in horror, her mouth hanging open. Sheik was also shocked, but quickly snapped out of it and took advantage of Ganondorf's gloating by throwing his full body against the wall.

"Ahh!" he screamed as his body was flung back and knocked unconscious. But his sacrifice was not in vain. His attempt had opened a hole large enough to jump through, and Zelda wasted no time in diving through the hole. 

She quickly rolled to her feet and stood up, eyes blazing with fury.

Glancing to the side, she noticed the two broken pieces of the statue that had almost crushed Sheik earlier.

Getting an idea, she used her magic to lift the pieces in the air and hurl them at top speed at Ganondorf, a grin on her face.

Ganondorf realized too late large pieces of concrete were being thrown full force at him and was slammed into another statue, falling to his knees as the statue fell on top of him, crushing him against the floor.

"Zelda…" he hissed, his eyes filling with wrath. He stood up, tossing the pieces of the statue off him as if they were weightless.

Zelda stalked forward to face Ganondorf, knowing instinctively that Link would wake soon.

"Zelda…" Ganondorf hissed again, growling under his breath. "You've been a painful thorn in my side for too long, now I will have the honor of slaying you! And your little charge too!"

Zelda snarled, using her magic to pick up another statue. "You'll be no bigger than a thorn by the time I'm-" 

"No!" Zelda and Ganondorf both turned in surprise to see Link pull himself to his feet, breathing heavily. 

"No… leave… her alone. It's me you want. I'm the one you've been hunting for so long… face me." Ganondorf smirked, turning to face Link. Link took a deep breath, lungs heaving. Ganondorf took slow steps towards Link.

"You're right, you are the true thorn in my side. Evading me all these years… Nabooru sure made a poor choice when she assigned that pathetic whelp of an angel to guard you!" He threw last part over his shoulder at Zelda as he said that. Zelda growled, eyes narrowing.

"We'll see who's pathetic!" She screamed. She used her magic to hurl the statue at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf grit his teeth and held his hands out to stop the statue, oblivious to Link jumping to his feet and rushing towards him. He spotted him at the last second, ignoring the decoy and throwing up his hand and grabbing Link midair by the throat.

He started to strangle Link, but forgot the statue was coming and was cut off by the statue slamming into him, breaking his hold on Link.

Link slammed on his back, sucking in his breath from the pain and quickly jumping to his feet as Ganondorf was slammed into the wall and let out a howl as one of his ribs cracked.

Link took a few steps forward, hesitating. Could it really be that easy?

"EaaaaAAAAHHHH!" There was a large crack, and the pillar suddenly shot away from the wall, forcing Link to dive aside.

Ganondorf stepped away from the wall, his eyes blood red.

He raised a hand and barreled Link over with dark power, tossing him back several feet.

Zelda shrieked a warning to Link, causing Ganondorf to look in her direction.

Zelda felt her blood run cold as Ganondorf smirked gloatingly evil at her, raising his hands towards the pillar that had crushed him to the wall minutes ago.

Zelda's mouth fell open. "Help me Link," was all she managed to say before Ganondorf threw the pillar, surprising Zelda by aiming for the wall behind her instead of herself.

Ganon hurled the pillar, sending it crashing into the wall. Zelda instinctively ducked around to see where it hit, her eyes widening as she saw the wall and part if the ceiling start to crack and fall.

"Link!" She screamed, her body frozen in terror.

Across the room, Link jumped to his feet as he saw Ganondorf hurl the pillar, watching in horror as it landed behind Zelda, cracking the wall and ceiling above her.

"Link!" She screamed, and without a second thought, Link bolted across the room, jerking Zelda out of the way of a huge chunk of ceiling as is came crashing down in the spot she had been standing. He quickly scooped her up bridal style and tried to run, but one of the falling pieces of ceiling slammed into his shoulder, knocking Link and Zelda to the floor and sending them sprawling.

Link groaned and quickly crawled over to Zelda and formed a living shield over her curled up form.

After several minutes of shaking and falling pieces of ceiling, several of which hit Link, everything stopped, and Link quickly pulled himself and Zelda to their knees.

"Link… you're hurt." Zelda said, noting Link's bleeding wounds. 

"I'm ok." Link said, wincing slightly. Zelda placed her hands over a wound on his chest, and her hands began to glow, healing Link's wound.

"That should help a bit." She said, Link nodded. "Thank you."

"Errah!" Link and Zelda looked up just in time to see Ganondorf shoot a ball of dark energy at them, walking menacingly forward as they did so.

"No!" Zelda jumped to her feet, quickly raising her hands and casting a spell called Nayru's love.

Ganon's evil ball of energy hit Zelda's shield and rebound back on him, sending him sprawling upside down and face forward into the wall on the other side of the room.

(A/N, hehe, we've been laughing about this for days!)

Zelda quickly turned around and helped Link to his feet, slinging his arm over her shoulder. They were both panting heavily.

Behind them, Ganondorf slid down the wall and fell forward onto his back, landing on a sharp rock or two in the process.

Growling and swearing violently under his breath, Ganon pulled himself to his feet, pulling a particularly sharp rock out of his thigh as he did so.

He noticed Zelda helping Link to his feet, and an uncontrollable rage filled him, spreading through every vein in his body. How could this little brat best him! It physically wasn't possible!

With a feral roar he took off running, heading straight for Link and Zelda.

-0-

In a split second Link noticed Ganon running straight towards them. He startled Zelda by quickly pulling away and shoving her aside. "Look out!"

Zelda stumbled back, caught off guard. She fell a few feet away and suddenly noticed Ganondorf running right towards Link. "Link no!"

She didn't have time to react as Ganon slammed into Link, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him into the air before slamming him hard onto the ground. Zelda screamed as Link's right arm snapped and he cried out in pain.

"_You will pay dearly._" Ganon hissed at Link before hurling him over his shoulder towards the other side of the room.

Zelda screamed again when Link connected to the hard marble floor.

Ganon turned his full attention to Zelda at the sound of her scream, intending to rip her to shreds.

But Zelda was no coward. She held up her hands, intending to stop him, but a commotion from behind Ganon stopped her.

"Ganon!"

It was Link, leaning heavily on his knees with the master sword in his hands. Ganon also turned to stare at Link in surprise.

"Ganon! Your reign has come to an end!" He held up his sword. "This is for my parents!"

Link hurled the sword at Ganon, and before Ganon could react, the sword struck him in the chest, right where his cold heart rested.

Ganon stumbled back, staring at the sword in his chest in shock. His breathing began to slow, and he gasped for breath, falling onto his back.

Link and Zelda both stared as Ganondorf took his final breath, than his body was still.

With a groan, Link collapsed, falling onto his back. Zelda quickly raced over to him, dropping to her knees at his side. "Link?"

"I'm ok," he said, wincing a bit from the pain. Zelda smiled down at him.

"You did it Link. You defeated the king of all evil." Link grinned up at her.

"Well, he wasn't that great." Zelda laughed. Placing her hand on Link's cheek.

"Let's get you out of here." She quickly grabbed onto Link's shoulder and pulled him up to a sitting position, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and lifting him to his feet.

"Thank you Zelda." Link said, he smiled at her, and Zelda felt her heart quicken. Link was leaning closer, and Zelda closed her eyes, waiting….

A low moan was heard from behind them, and Zelda's eyes popped open.

"Oh my goddesses! Sheik!" She let go of Link and raced towards the crystal. Forgetting that Link required her help to stand.

Link's eyes widened as Zelda let go of him and ran off, and he collapsed, falling onto his back.

"Don't worry Zelda! I'm fine!" He muttered sarcastically. Zelda halted and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry!"

------------------------------------------------

**Yay, we actually finished a chapter. FYI, there will only be 10 chapter in this story, so expect three more!**

**Chaosmaiden & Anime Wildfire**


	8. Turmoil

Chapter 8. Zelda's battle.** I am soooo sorry, I havn't updated thins in awhile and my cousin just came over!**

"Your report has just been filed Zelda. Is their anything else you have to report?"

"No. My report covered most of it. See you later."

"Have a good day."

Zelda left the consulters office. She ran into the last person whom she had expected to hear, "ZELLLLLLLLLLLLda!" Ruto dived at her jumping around in circles. Zelda nodded, calmly like this happened every day, oblivious to the starts that accompanied Ruto's outburst.

"Hello Ruto. How is your ward doing?"

"Fine. I am getting a new assignment. Did you hear?"

"Did I hear what?"

Ruto whispered, "Well I not suppose to tell you this but-"

"Let me guess, Ganondorf ate fish?"

"How did you know? They cause madness, I kept telling every one but no one would listen to me. Did you hear about the other thing too, the-" her voice dropped to a whisper.

Zelda sighed impatiently. "What Ruto? I do have to get back to Link sometime before the moon falls again."

"You might be getting reassigned too."

"What?!"

"Yea, shocker apparently you did so well with keeping the whole 'hero' alive so Nayru has been thinking about letting Link have another guardian, or maybe not one at all. You may even fill the vacancy for _first_ _deputy_ under Nabooru. Isn't that awesome! I'm so happy for you! With your talent you might even replace Nabooru when she retires!"

Zelda stood dumbfounded, the thought of begin away from Link was painful. "Excuse me Ruto, I just remembered soothing I have to do." Zelda marched right back the way she had come. Eyes intent, "Excuse me." She said sweetly to the consultant. "Yes Zelda. Is there something else you needed?"

"Yes. I would like to talk to Nayru as soon as possible."

The consultant eyed Zelda, "It isn't like you can just waltz right in and ask for that. Nayru is very busy. How long would it take?"

"Less than five minutes, it deals with my charge and I."

The clerk nodded, and checked her schedule; "Nayru will be able to see you on her break. I don't think she will mind. In about five minutes."

"Thank you."

What will I say to Nayru?

I have to be honest. I'll tell her everything. I can't be away from Link.

Naryu sat next to a fountain. Her eyes closed, Zelda's turmoil was so pronounced that Naryu knew before Zelda even made her report. That was the reason she was here. Naryu could picture Zelda entering and kneeling down. Patiently waiting for permission to speck to her Lady.

After a few minutes of waiting Zelda shifted her weight mindful of her mistress. Reminding that even if she had entered without permission but that her mistress had to at least acknowledge her presence.

Nayru kept her eyes closed, but spoke in a deep regal tone, "You wish to stay. This is not possible."

"I am fully aware of that my mistress. The output on an angel constantly on earth for such a length of time, would be…" Zelda trailed off softly.

"Do you fully understand the rules as to why there are such prohibition upon any extended stay?"

Zelda nodded silently. Her heart rising, maybe it was possible?

Naryu sighed, then opened her eyes, "If it were for such a purely dutiful motive I would have allowed it."

Zelda's heart took a steep nosedive. Her throat was suddenly dry. Naryu had guessed correctly.

"I would have dealt with the repercussions myself." Naryu pinned Zelda in place.

"I had already considered this. You will return to the hero to say your farewells. I simply cannot allow a union between an angel and the hero. The repercussions will be enormous."

"But my Lady!" The pleading words were out of Zelda's mouth before she knew what she had done.

Naryu's eyes narrowed instantly. "Perhaps I misjudged your level of emotional commitment. Nabooru."

A fire-clad woman appeared, she was strongly built. And avoided looking at the now distraught Zelda. "Yes my Lady."

"Put Zelda under surveillance, under no circumstances is she to go back to hyrule. Then call Saria and send her to guard the hero. Zelda will not be avaible for some time. Tell Saria to express our apology for the inconvenience."

"Yes my Lady."

"You are dismissed Zelda until I speak with my sisters on the matter. Until this issue is resolved you are forbidden from going to earth or seeing the hero."

Zelda blinked back her tears. Before rising silently to accompany Nabooru.

When the door closed behind the pair, Naryu put her head in her hands, holding back her own tears.

"I don't understand why you did that." Forore's's voice was disapproving.

"An angel and human cannot be together." Naryu answered hollowly.

"Is their any chance?" Forore asked hopefully.

Naryu started to shake with suppressed grief. Forore walked over and rubbed her back comfortingly, but refusing to let the issue drop, "Can they?" She insisted quietly.

"Perhaps."

"I'll call Nabooru and Din."

"Just Din for now. Zelda may be in shock, but Nabooru can restrain her while I'm occupied. We just might be able to find a few loopholes, or break a few rules."

Forore turned suspicious, "Who are you and what have you done to by rule abiding sister?"

**reviews please**


	9. Dilemma

Chapter 9

Link heard low mutterings, as the haze surrounding his mind began to vanish, he identified one as a very irritated Sheik. The other as a very small child.

Link blinked, rolled over and pulled off his blankets. Pulling a shirt over his head, Zelda had not specified how long her errand would be. He got the impression it would only take her a few hours. He glanced blearily at the clock; he had been asleep for almost two days.

Two days? Zelda would be worried. He raced down the stairs. He entered the kitchen still feeling a bit sore, and his left arm throbbed, searching for Zelda's familiar form. The conversation broke off suddenly, when he entered. Sheik was standing next to the stove arms crossed and looking for all the world like he was ready to strangle someone. The girl opposite looked irritated, the mop of unnatural bright green hair bouncing with her shaking head. Both caught site of him, then glanced at each other worried.

Link smiled warmly, "Hey Sheik, did Zelda get back yet? Who's this?"

The girl shot a warning glance at Sheik, "Greetings hero. I am Saira. Naryu sends her apologies but Zelda will be unavailable for an undetermined amount of time."

Link just stared, Sheik glowered at Saira. Link barely registered the next sentence, "I will be your new guardian angel."

Link sat down heavily, "Did did I do some thing wrong? Is she mad at me? Is this my fault?"

Saira blinked, "I do not understand the question."

Sheik sighed, "I'm sorry Link but I can't get any more information out of her."

Saira glared, "My name is Saira. Mr. Indigo."

Sheik shivered, "Please don't call me that I feel colorful. Link just wants to know if it's his fault that Zelda left."

"To my understanding Zelda made her report with registration. But later went to speak with Lady Naryu."

"And you can't tell us anything else?" Sheik questioned.

Saira's small face was puzzled, "Mr Shade was indirectly responable for the incident. But I believe the problem was with Zelda. Lady Naryu did not explain any other orders to express to me from Nabooru."

"I think we might have to go as near the source as we can." He turned to Link who was concentrating, repeating Zelda's name over and over. "That won't do you any good Link. If Zelda's been grounded she wouldn't be able to even hear you depending on the severity of Nabooru's sequestering."

Saria was looking at Sheik her child-like eyes conveying a troubled feeling.

Sheik smiled roguishly, "Don't worry, I think I better ask my darling estranged mommy to help us out."

Link continued to call Zelda, ignoring Sheik's unheard statement.

Zelda continued to sob hearing Link call her with increasing frustration and worry. Nabooru decided that it was unnecessary to subject Zelda to any further torment and blocked out his frantic calls. Zelda then threw herself against Nabooru pleading to hear his agonizing voice.

"Hush Zelda. In a few days it won't hurt so much."

"Please Nabooru, let me beg Nayru. I beg you." Zelda pleaded anguish radiating across her face.

"No Zelda. That will just make it worse."

"Let me hear him! Please!"

Nabooru blinked, "Why?"

"I need him."

Nabooru's face turned hard, "Why?"

"I have to hear him."

"You were sobbing hysterically, when he started calling."

"Please! I can't bear this silence, my hearts being torn to shreds!"

"All the more reason to forget him."

"I can't, I close my eyes and I see him."

"Zelda if you were to stay with him wouldn't it hurt more to see him grow old and die?"

"When he dies I will join him."

"Why?"

"Without Link, my life isn't worth living. I love him so much."

"How much do you love him Zelda? What if when you were with him he found someone else? Someone closer to his own age? What if he forgot about you?"

"I would still cherish him and do my utmost to protect him. I just want him to be happy. I don't care what happens to me as long as I am by his side."

Nabooru felt a sudden curiosity. Zelda was behaving a bit calmer; Nabooru guided Zelda to sit on the bed, summoning two cups of tea.

"Let's suspend reality for a moment and say I let you go back. Do you think you'll get married like Impa did?"

"I hope so. We could live like a normal Hylian couple would."

"But does that not mean that normal hyland couples would eventually have children? Impa proved that angels can have children."

"I love children! I hadn't thought about that part of the marriage." Zelda blushed.

Nabooru nodded but pressed her attack, "But even if you were living like that you would still be an angel. Impa had that same problem, she outlived her husband, and she wasn't there to raise her son."

Zelda nodded thinking.

"Not only that but any children you had would outlive him. Could you bring yourself to inflict that one them? I know you said earlier that you would die right after he did, but then your children would be orphans."

Zelda answered confidently, "I would never abandon any child. I would raise them myself."

"Even with the loneliness of Link not being able to see his children grow? Could you deny him that?"

Zelda bit her lip.

Nabooru seemingly disinterred, "Not only that but with the life span of half angels you would outlive your children. Could you bear that? Would your children have children of their own and outlive them? Would they see their own spouses die? Could you live with yourself if they all died in loneliness? Grieving for their loved ones who died before? This is all theoretical of course, but I seem to have gone off on a tangent."

Zelda thought in gloomy silence.

"But coming back to the point, If I let you go back you wouldn't be able to use any of your powers. You would be defenseless. Don't you think that one of the reasons he's so nice to you is because of your powers? If you lost that you would lose your usefulness to him. Let's face it, you wouldn't last a day as a mortal."

"He loves me. He would not abandon me. I would help him as much as I could, no matter if I could only help a little."

"What if he got you pregnant and left? What would you do then?"

"Link would never do such a thing!" Zelda exclaimed incensed, defending her dearest friend. "I would even consider the possibility." Zelda added amendmently.

"What if when you went back you couldn't find him? That he had already moved on was married and had children? What then?"

"I would help any way I could. If Link was happy without me I would stay."

"What if his wife didn't like you? What if none of her and his children liked you and they wanted you to go away?"

"I would leave."

"And go where?"

"I would stay as close as I could helping him without being seen and helping his family."

"What if you go back and he hates you for leaving him? That you were only using him to kill someone?"

"I would explain as best I could to him. Then try to make up for all the hardships he has been through on my account."

"You seem to like him an awful lot. What makes you so sure that he likes you just as much in the same way?"

Zelda smiled, "I just do. I can feel it."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"I love him, I know he feels the same way."

"But how do you know you can trust it?"

Naryu watched the continuing barrage of questions specifically aimed at all the weak points of Zelda's blind love.

If Zelda could not prove her unconditional love she would stand no chance. This interrogation served duel purposes, if there was the slightest doubt it would be exposed.

Forore moved next to her. Both continued to watch in silence. Both were consumed with their own thoughts.

Din promptly crashed down the staircase. Neither turned, Forore then glanced back, "Are you alright? That is the 5234th time that you tripped on that."

"I'm fine. I just found another way to not trip over the staircase. So how is Zelda holding up?"

Naryu tilted her head slightly, "Zelda appears to be concerned pertaining to the future. She held up remarkably against any question of the hero's internal structure."

Forore smiled smugly, "Did you expect anything else? I keep telling you it's destiny."

Nayru regarded such a statement calmly, "It could also be coincidence." She warned.

Din blinked, "So what are we here to discuss again?"

"Weather or not Zelda shall be permitted to reunite with the hero." Naryu replied expansively.

Forore frowned, "He has a name you know. It's Link, why am I the only one to call him by his name?"

All three sat down in their own chairs, with refreshments being served.

"It doesn't make much sense." Nayru began the debate. "There is a very slim chance that happiness will outweigh the tragedy."

Forore shook her head disagreeing, "Isn't the slim chance worth the tragedy? Even if there is so little a chance that they will be happy I believe that that particular couple will find it."

"I disagree. Even with the most compatible hylands most relationships do not last. Some do not even start."

"Why don't we examine all the evidence? Do you concede that the reason Zelda is holding up so well to Nabooru's interrogation is because of her love for Link?"

"I concede that she believes they are very close friends. But there is a severe age gap."

"They seem to have overcome that. Both Link and Zelda have been remarkably close. The final battle is your proof. If either had been another Gannon would not have been defeated."

"That is still a matter of debate. One that has no pretence to this discussion."

"All right, all right. So I guess this just winds up being who can bribe who?"

"What are you implying Forore?"

"Simply put neither of us will convince the other is such a short period of time. I therefore propose that since we will both lose a warrior. No offence Nayru." Seeing Naryu's glare. "I was merely deciding that if Zelda were to have children they would be powerful. She would only have a chance at having children with Link right?"

"Easily verified."

"Can we both agree that Link would wind up having children after sometime without Zelda?"

Nayru nodded acquiescence. Forore brightened. "Then doesn't it make sense in the long run to get them tighter anyway? Since both are quite powerful and relatively equal in terms of strength?"

"They have a different types of strength. So you are bring the discussion to their children if they were to have any?"

"Yes. They would be able to raise any children much more easily than anyone else would."

"You're forgetting the possibility of something highly probable. With such a condensation of power we would run a high probability of resurrection another Gannon like personality. Link would never kill his own son. Nor would Zelda. Why are you so adamant about their union Forore?"

"Would they not get the cutest couple of the millennia award?"

"That serves no logical purpose Forore."

"Do you honestly believe that someone from under your personal tutelage would have the slightest chance of raising a tyrant of evil?"

"Never the less, the probability is still high."

"Link would balance that out." Forore argued, "What Zelda could not address Link could with ease."

"But there is no defininate assurance of that."

"If such a powerful birth would take place would you not have as much control over the child and you can? Any child from that union would be under indirect control. We would have direct control through their parents. You from Zelda, myself from Link."

"I will not rule out such an appealing option. However since you suggested it I would add a quandary. What even through all these percussions their child turns into Gannon Link and Zelda must be obligated to kill him. To answer to the aid of the goddess, I will not consider this proper action without this condition."

"Anything else Nayru?"

Nayru tilled her head deep in though, "If any child of this line is male, he does not inherent magic. Nor can give magic to any descendent."

"Agreed. Now to balance that out Zelda will obviously outlive Link."

Nayru devious, "I have a plan concerning that. With your agreement of course."

"What is this plan?"

Sheik refused to even stay in the same room as Link. He winced as Link alternately cried then broke several more things. He had rescued several things of value before Link had the chance to smash them. Most were small, a picture of Zelda, another of his parents. Odd trinkets, Sheik then removed all sharp objects from the house. Then resolutely strengthen the defenses of his kitchen fortress.

Saria was no help what so ever, inadvertently driving Link further into his berserk mode. Sheik wished that his mother would come; at least she could help him tackle Link to the ground and beat some sense into his emotionally spent head.

Then Sheik heard the incoming teleporting, then a crash; Sheik cracked the door open to find Link had tackled his mother.

Sheik smiled, "Should I let you children continue? Don't let me interrupt."

Impa threw Link backward into a wall, denting it, while she raced to hug her son. "Hi mom, How was your teleporting?"

"Quite well. I'm so sorry that I'm late but I couldn't get the chance to come down to see you until now. What with heaven in an uproar."

"What? Can you tell us anything about Zelda? Link here has been changing from comatose to a human wrecking ball."

Impa glanced at the barricaded kiction, "You boys had fun laying siege did you?"

"I can assure you mother it was entirely _his_ idea."


	10. A prelude to battle

**I am so sorry it took me this long to update this. I only work on it when I'm at my cousins and I just finished proofreading it. I hope it's worth the wait. I sort of only have a vage idea on the last few chapters so, it might take me a few more days to finish this. If you leave a reviw it will go even faster I promice.**

**I do not own Zelda, just Sheik's charitor and the plot, and the charitor personalities.**

Sheik turned to his mother, "Is their any news from up there?"

Impa shook her head. "I haven't heard anything new, though." She paused, mind working, "Would you say that Link is rather distraught and in need of comfort?" The crease on her for head the exact same as when Sheik came up with one of his ideas.

Sheik tilted his head, "I would say that Link is in definite need of feminine, womanly comfort right now?" He questioned.

Impa grinned, "So he would need a beautiful women's touch? Like say." She paused casually, "I don't know another angel?"

Sheik nodded, "Yes, because you see. My mother is on another assignment and-"

He ran out and came back with one of Link's broody cats, setting her on Saria's lap. "-The other assigned guardian angel is being mauled by a ferocious beast!" The cart purred very loudly. Sheik pointed, "And making threating noises, clearly Saria has been compromised!"

Impa mock screamed, "Oh no what ever should we do?" The cat sprawled out Saria stroking it's belly.

Sheik mock yelled, "Hurry quick it's no match for you hurry and get a womanly strong-very-good-at-knowing-what-is-going-on angel to quell this ferocious beast!" The 'ferocious beast' started licking Saria's finger… uh… threatingly.

Impa shook her head, "Apparently it's cannibalistic. I'll go get help?"

"Yes, the world could be destroyed by it's cuteness!"

Laughing Impa warped out.

Then Warping back a few minutes later, with a blue zora looking chick. The 'cat' literally mauled her fins, causing her to scream, very nasty things about parents (that were probably true but will not be repeated, Ruto swim in clean water but her mouth is filthy) and other things Sheik could probably translate if he actuality wanted to because they were very ancient zora curses.

The zora after causing all the above to actually happen to her, finally screamed after the 'beast' was firmly held in Saria's arms in a locked room.

"You tricked me Impa!"

Impa looked hurt, "Not true, Link _was_ in definite need of feminine comfort. Beside you were first hand witness to those brutal attacks all of us had to endure. It wads only due to your valiant efforts that we were able to corral the ferocious monstrosity."

The zora glared, then noticed a nonplussed mortal, "Is this your son Impa?"

"Yes. Isn't he cute?"

Sheik looked pained, "Mother."

"You take after your father dear, being cute is a good thing, it keeps you out of trouble and attracts other females."

"It also attracts trouble" Sheik muttered darkly.

Sheik turned to the Zora, "As my mother probably told you, my name is Sheik, the one tied to the chair with angel proof ropes is Link. So more to the point as to why you decided to visit-

"She practically abducted me!" The Zora protested

"This is Ruto, Sheik, be nice."

"-We are a little short on information at the moment. Link's is an absolute wreck, your presences has eased some of that." He added urbanely, angel's were quite susceptible to flattery, he learned from his father. The problem was that his mother took it a little too seriously and his father was a player, who couldn't resist flattering women, particularly one who was a s beautiful and unattainable as his mother. Sheik thought his father was a bit crazy in the head, and quite grateful he inherited his mother's brains. Ruto blushed, Sheik continued, "Do you know why Zelda is up there or any way we could reach them? Any information would be fantastic."

"She's recuperating." Ruto replied evasively. Sheik balefully glowered at her, then she cringed, breaking, "Stop that! Sheesh your like (you look like) your mother, look all I know is that Naryu ordered Nabooru to watch Zelda and Zelda isn't allowed to see anyone okay!"

"Did Naryu say why?"

Ruto just started, dumbstruck, "Do you _want_ my goddess to know I'm here? If you guys keep saying her name she listens. Particularly if it's a half-blood saying it."

Link suddenly had a flash of inspiration; Sheik's hand whipped cuffing him soundly on the back of his head. "Ouch, what was that for!" Link demanded rubbing the spot, did Sheik have to hit so hard.

Sheik raised an elegant eye brow, then turned to Ruto, "If I use another title does it still lure her?"

Ruto shook her head, "I don't think so. I never paid attention to that part of the lecture. But it shouldn't, I mean we have never really asked Na- uh my blue friend about it."

Sheik nodded, before tilting Link's head to him, "I don't know why you complained Link, I _always_ hit you that hard."

"Well it still hurt!"

Sheik rolled his eyes, "You defeated Gannon, and a little whap is that that was needed to defeat you? Sheesh!"

Link continued to rub his head. Mumbling, "It still hurts."

Sheik glanced back once, "And no you can't use you know who's name. If _I_ said it we don't know what _she_ will do to you if you say it. Or to Zelda." He added ominously

Link's vocal cords promptly paralyzed.

Sheik turned to Saria, "So blue is out of the question. What about Forore? Link is under her jurisdiction isn't he?"

Saira blinked, "Yes." She acknowledged tentively, "But the goddesses have regulations in interspersing with other designation could try to reason with Na-blue, it feels so weird calling my Lady that. But nothing would happen without a really _really _good argument."

Sheik pointed to Link, "Well I'd say her hero is in abject misery, and just harmed himself."

Link glared, "You did that."

Sheik glared/glowered back, "This is _my_ conspiracy bubble, don't pop it."

Link just shook his head, when Sheik was on a roll he would only stop when he wanted to, everything else literally got dragged along in the mud. Sides Sheik was trying to help him this time.

"So how do we call Forore?"

A faint melody like soft summer breeze drifted in, "la la, la-la, la la, la-la, la-ah la lalalal la la."

Link eyed Saria, smiling, "That was a beautiful song."

"Why thank you! My sister taught me it." Came an exuberant voice from behind, Link whipped around. The lyrical speech, came from there, suddenly as Link turned he was tackled, stunned he fell to the floor only to have his face being pulled. "You just sooo cute! You were such a cute little baby, weren't you little Linky poo!"

Surprisingly Shiek made the first move to pull the little girl, scarcely more than 8 off Link, holding her several feet from the floor. While the girl continued to make cooing noises at Link. Before noticing she was being held and Sheik studying her, brought the child a little to close to his face, she began pulling on it the same as she had done with Link, "Aw, littly baby Sheik! Hey how about you come work for me?"

The deep stoic monotone of, "No." didn't denture her in the slightest.

A new visitor? Link blurted, "Where is Zelda?"

"She had been heavened." Forore answered absently, pulling on Sheik's face again.

"Heavened?" Link echoed.

Foroe turned brightly, "Yes heavened, I coined the term myself." Foreore's vibrant eyes dimmed for an instant, "She misses you terribly." Saria reentered the room holding the cat absently.

Link growled, "I'll save her from Naryu. I took out Gannon, and I'll save Zelda. I'm positive she would have at least come back down and told me what was going on."

Forore eyed Link curiously, "Don't judge Naryu too harshly. She really does have Zelda's best interests at heart. Even if it doesn't seem like it (to you)." she admitted

Saria explained, "Goddess have rules, and Lady is the ordinance of time. There are rules and regulations. If they just started doing what ever they wanted, this world would collapse, literally upon itself.

"Then why didn't you three just snap your fingers and take care of Gannon then?"

Forore sighed, "The short, short, paraphrased condensed version is this. If we did then someone else could, and no one really wants that someone to do that, having thirdly some immortal super powered Gannon's running amuck isn't a very fun thought now is it?"

Link shuddered, he had Zelda had barely taken out one.

Forore laid a gentle feather light hand on Link's, her eyes reflection a far deeper sorrow, and greater hope, than he had ever dreamed of. "Don't worry Link. I'm trying to reason with her. Don't give up. _Never_ give up."

Link nodded.

Sheik snorted derively; "By the time she agrees Link could be dead in his grave for a hundred years." He pointed a finger at Forore, "You goddess-angel-people have no concept of how quickly time passes down here."

"Aww, little Sheiky is feeling left out. I'll play with you later don't worry!" Came the delightly cheerful counter.

Sheik shuddered.

Ruto started laughing, along with everyone else to relive the tension of the situation. Before a whisper light touch, stroked her mind.

_You do realize Ruto that not using my name attracts even _more_ of my attention right?_

The tone mused.

The touch was one Ruto would never forget and recognized instantly.

_How long were you listening for!_

Our plan might evaporate! There goes Zelda's chance!

Ruto would have started breaking the house to vent her despair

_Long enough, assist the hero._

Came the neutral response.

_What?_

_Assist the hero Ruto._

Naryu repeated slowly adding,

_But as gently as possible._

The tone was one Ruto hated, like she was a very small child and this was a very simple concept.

_And the Sheikah as well. He may prove useful._

Forore smirked. "Ah the glorious war of sibling rivalry."

_Irrelevant. _

Came the staunchly peeved reply.

Link's plan of sneaking into heaven to rescue Zelda left much to be desired, Killing Sheik to get him up their was equally not gonna happen. Which was why Sheik was currency in an old abandoned building, without a working heater mind you, hiding from Link's sociopathic tendencies. While Link ran about, stalking Sheik's last known trajectory. Sheik stole a blanket on the way over which he had curled up in scribbling on a notebook, writing ideas as how to help Zelda.

The list was as follows

Time travel devise

Steal Link's sword hold for ransom

Resurrect Gannon- that one was crossed out

Hold Link hostage while other villain takes over

Destroy temples- they come down for retribution, and then we hold them hostage until they had over Zelda

Kidnap and or hold other guardian angel's hostage, until their work force is decimated and hold them for ransom until they hand over Zelda

File a complaint against heaven for taking away Zelda for such a good job

Sue Naryu for taking away Zelda

Demand that Link be rewarded, Zelda too, and me for cleaning up their mess and defeating Gannon.

Emotional disturbances, also just how dangerous first hand experience as to how unbalanced Link is without Zelda

Kidnap and hold principle, King

Sick Link's fan girls on the goddess until they give back Zelda

Hero's reward and Hero sacrifice for getting Zelda also Link never knew his family because of the dang sword nor me never knowing my father because I was a half blood and for supposedly 'good' people they didn't do a very good job.

Survival/ villain defeating benefits

Enlist Link in perpetual servitude to either Forore or Naryu

And at the very bottom of the list

Ask Naryu very nicely to give Zelda back

Add 'please' to sentence

"SHEIK! I PROMICE I WOUN'T KILL YOU PAINFULLY! WOULD YOU PLEASE COME OUT SO WE CAN SAVE ZELDA?"

Link screamed from outside, the sound of a hook-shot being pulled, the Link screamed

"FOUND YOU!"

Sheik shook his head, mumbling, "That's not gonna work Link."

"Your making it difficult to track you!" Link shouted

"Yea, no kidding." Sheik responded sarcastically.

"SHEIK! COME ON!" Link tried to coax.

"No, I don't want to."

"SHEIK!"

"Only my mother can get me to come out with that word."

"I'II PUT PEOPLE IN DANGER!" Link threatened

"No you won't." Sheik answered, rather calmly. "Nor will I come out until you give up this idea."

"Oh Sheik?" this came from just above him, and quite feminine. Sheik look up casually, "I was wondering how long you were going to stay up there Ruto. If I might suggest a new strategy?"

Ruto's blue eyes widened, "What pray tell?"

"Link's going through a mental breakdown. I was wondering if as a beautiful zora, you wouldn't mind talking to him? Your radiant wit shall surly distract him from his mental anguish."

Ruto blushed, "I, if you think it would help."

Sheik gave his mouth appealing smile, "Of course it would help! Yet could you do me a small favor? Would you convince Link not to kill me? I'd hate to whip the floor with him."

"Of sure."

Ruto left, Sheik looked across, "What about you Foroe?"

Giggles echoed.

**Whew, please leave a review!**


	11. Chessmaster

**Okay I don't own zelda, just this story and the reactions. I still am working on the fight but I thought this would set it up and not make Naryu so manipulative. This is to thank you all for you wating until I get the fight done. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

"_You will pay dearly._"

Nabooru head of the angels, current bodyguard, not that they needed one to the three golden goddess. Was snooping, but if you asked her it would have been something slightly more legal, like information gathering, or evaluating the situation more fully.

Neither of witch would have remotely excused her in her endeavor to help her friend.

When the rest of the angels had been informed that Zelda was not only going to take an extended leave of absence but also a competition, a challenge would occur there were several strong contending groups.

The first and least was a group of relatively new angels, they were the most fanatics that Zelda should not have fallen in 'love' with the Hero of time. That once Gannon had been defeated she should have gone to where she belonged, as in back to heave to resume Naryu's work. First of all they didn't even know what love was, nor did they deviate in the slightest from Naryu's wishes.

The second group, decided that a friendship was permissible with the hero, if that was indeed Naryu's will and Zelda's wish that Zelda remain until she felt that emotion began to cloud her judgment. Then quite simply another guardian would be sent as a replacement. As what had been done already.

The third group, while they respected the friendship-attachment if Zelda and Link were to get together they would have turned a blind eye, but secretly feared that several more half breeds would be absurd. Not only would a short blink of time of happiness with the hero, but Zelda would not be permitted to raise her children. Everyone felt grief, and the abject loneliness that Sheik had to face on a regular basis.

The same keen pain even losing a child would bring would destroy Zelda.

The hero of time was destined to have many descendents.

Nabooru continued to watch the child goddess, finally discerning emotions long hidden, hopeful that Zelda would have a husband worthy of her. Nabooru knew the instant she had spoken with Zelda she had been different. Yet at the same time distrustful of any man who would take Zelda. Love clouded judgments very easily. Nabooru knew this from experience. Her own love for her brother, for Gannon, had blinded her to his decent into evil. The same decent that loomed over her very being.

_There was nothing you could have done._

Nabooru snorted, the lyrical understanding that was so evident in the touch of Nayru. Nabooru was one of the very few Naryu dropped her serene continence around. Nabooru went back to staring at the efforts of the Hero, and of Sheik as distraction from the guilt.

_Nabooru._

The sweet maternal tone of forgiveness and the arms that circled around holding Nabooru close to the very essence of the goddess, "_When will you forgive yourself?"_ Came the melancholy gentle chastisement.

Nabooru leaned into the accepting, content aura. Admitting, "It was my fault."

"It was not your fault." Naryu corrected, "Haden, for all his selfishness was very convincing, you pulled away from the darkest love ever known. I am proud of you."

"But, I."

"Nabooru, this regret, time will dull. You must decide to heal on your own. There is no other way."

"I am, I'm so sorry I'm making you experience this again I just, it keeps." Nabooru struggled with the words.

"Shhh. I know. Believe me I know."

"Is there anything you can do for?"

"What brought this on? Oh, you remembered the connection you felt didn't you?"

"Yes. What are your orders?"

"What do you think about Link and Zelda?"

"Zelda deserves a chance at happiness. As does Link. I knew when I first spoke to Zelda that she was different."

"I didn't ask that, I asked what you thought of Link and Zelda."

Nabooru drew herself up, "They defeated Gannon together, that experience will put them above a normal relationship with any other. I think my goddess that they would be very happy together. I don't think it would be fair to put another innocent in the situation of Sheik."

Nabooru raised her chin, "Neither Link or Zelda would ever abandon the other."

Naryu released her grip, smiling, "I rather thought you would see it that way."

Nabooru turned, "What do you mean?"

"I have a few errands for you to run."

"Sheik!"

"Go away Forore." Sheik grumbled from his hiding place.

"But Sheik!"

The glare he threw at her had no effect. "Ruto is strangling Link, you have to do something!"

Sheik blinked then turned a page, "I hardly call eating Ruto's 'cooking' strangulation."

Forore humped, "You'll save your friend from mortal peril at the hands of Gannon, but when it come to a little girl you chicken out?"

"Hey, Link's on his own with girls. I had my share saving him from all his fan-girls at collage, which by the way we are late for."

Forore snorted, "I'll have you know that the moment you three left Gannon stuck it in a time warp. It's one of the reasons Naryu didn't like him."

Sheik blinked the reality sinking in, "So currently we are still on the second day of summer vacation?"

"Yep."

"Sweet."

"So are you going to save Link from Ruto?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Sheik pointed to number 49 on his list, 'Put Link in mortal danger so Zelda has to come down and save him. Then hold Zelda hostage in hyrule.'

Forore made a little, "Oh."

Sheik smirked. Forore then glanced up, "Oh no."

All Link saw was a blue aura, he summoned his reserves of strength and slashed it. Two fingers caught the Master Sword negligently.

Link blinked, stunned, Gannon hadn't even been able to do that, and he himself had used all his skill to perfect that blow.

In his confusion, he barely registered his friends coming to his rescue, Ruto moved to his right side, Impa to his left, Sheik a second behind, and Saria behind. The close formation was executed perfectly, all thee angels had weapons and spells on a hair trigger.

Sheik had out his knife weapons that he had used on Gannon.

The newcomer didn't seem phased in the slightest at the expert high ranking weapons pointed at her.

While Link stared dumbstruck, this person, women he corrected. Was very similar to Gannon, the bronze skin, a sharp nose, desert like garb, gold jewelry, bewitching red hair, she was awe strikingly beautiful.

Golden eyes caught and held his own.

If he hadn't been in love with Zelda he would have fallen head over heels literally in love with her.

Suddenly he saw in his minds eye, a blond, porcelain skinned, black clad, blue-eyed teen clashing swords with her, before kneeling.

"_This _is the one that Zelda likes?" The tone was astonishment, "You're puny."

The three angel's didn't relax their guard. Nor did Sheik. Impa stated, "That is Link. Why are you here Nabooru?"

Ruto grated spitefully, "Probably to kill Link for killing her brother."

Link was suddenly drenched in guilt. Gannon had a sister? Something so evil had family?

The gold eyes turned sad, "Gannon stopped being my brother when he killed our parents. You know this Ruto, why such spite?"

Ruto looked down, guilty. Not answering.

Nabooru made a show of looking around, "To answer your question Impa, Naryu is recalling all angels to heaven. She doesn't want any stranded in the mortal realm when the duel starts."

"What duel?" Impa asked.

Nabooru tilted her head, "I suspect Naryu wishes to speak to her sisters about that."

Saria nodded, "What about Link's guardianship?" she asked hesitating.

Nabooru turned her gaze to the little girl. The answered gently, "He can defend himself. Without Gannon to lead or summon creatures they have no reason to attack. Link also has Sheik to defend him."

Impa glanced at her son, "Why a recall?"

Nabooru turned back, "I believe Naryu and Din are going to freeze time and earth. You will perceive that Forore has already returned to her sisters and will freeze life as well. It becomes disconcerting when one is able to move when everything else does not."

Nabooru turned perceptive eyes toward Link, asking softly, "Why such anguish?"

"I killed your brother."

"He started down Haden's path of his own will. I prefer to remember him as he was, not what he became. There is no need for such sorrow. I forgive you willingly if that shall ease your burden."

Link swallowed.

Nabooru was suddenly all business, "Now, the three of you better get back up before I tell Din about your breaking of regulations."

The three gave guilty smiles to Link, then Impa hugged Sheik before they teleported away.

**whew, and yes I added the part with Link's son in case of a belated story.**

**Please leave a review and anything you can think of for a sword fight.**


	12. Own minds

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. I wrote out a few outlines but then I lost them. Since it's been so long I came up with another idea how it will end. I am very sorry it took so long and thank you to Your-Worst-Nightmare for reminding me.**

**Also I would like to thank Link-fangirl01.**

**And kisses for all those who reviewed.**

**I will try to make the chapters shorter and at least once a week updates except fpr finals and stuff. Evil papers.**

**this chapter is for those who hate that postman.**

**I don't own Zelda, but Sheik's charitor interpretaction and the story is mine hope you like it!**

A-hunting we will go,

at least by the end

"We're back!" Ruto screeched. Suffocating Link in a bone-crushing hug.

Sheik had faired slightly worse against his mother, he wasn't wearing armor, he was also in mid jump when Impa snatched him out of the air in front of him.

Link smiled at the rag-tag group that was trying to help. "So how did it go?"

Sheik extricated himself from his mother's grip.

Ruto sighed, "Well, we have good news and bad news."

"Mostly impartial news." Impa quibbled.

Link looked hopeful, then he took a deep breath. Did he really want to know after he knew? "Just tell me."

Impa nodded, "That good news is there is still a chance for you and Zelda to be together."

Link's head snapped up.

Impa explained gravely, "The continued debates are actually a good thing. It give more credibility to Zelda's case."

"And it gives Forore more time." Ruto stated. "Saria took the cat up with her?"

"Apparently." Impa stated.

"Crap, my fish!" Ruto warped out, screaming, "Hold on babies momma's coming!"

Sheik and Link continued to wait.

"And the bad news?" Sheik asked. Might as well get it over with.

Impa frowned, then pulled Sheik's cheek, "Oh, Mr. Grumbles is wanting to help his friend?"

"Yes Mother. 'Mr Grumbles' wants to help his friends." Sheik stated.

Link snickered, "Why Mr Grumble?"

"Apparently, I'm grumpy. I can't see why some one would assume that. I'm rather good natured."

Link and Impa snorted.

Sheik continued, "Or she could be referring to when I was a very young child _on_ _my_ _own _and hungry."

Impa's eyes turned sad, "An angel requires more energy. In Hyrule that energy comes from food or spiritual sustenance in temples. But the temples were closed off so…" Impa trailed off.

Link clapped a hand on Sheik's shoulder, "I'll feed you. My treat."

Sheik smiled gratefully. Then cleared his throat while Impa dabbed at her eyes, "What is the bad news?"

Impa swallowed, "For the plane to work the angels are collecting one of each race."

"Makes sense."

Link blinked. Sheik raised an eyebrow, "I'll explain later if you are still interested. Continue Mother."

"You might get a letter. All I am aware of is that a secondary plane one between this plane and heaven, is being materialized for the duel."

"Is that all?" Sheik frowned.

"The goddesses are being sticklers for information at the moment. The closest point that you could get there is in Termina."

"So we go to Termina." Link picked up his empty backpack.

"Yes."

"Then somehow miraculously manage to get onto the second plane?" Sheik questioned his Mother.

"That's the idea." Impa nodded.

"Link." Link stopped. "As much as I approve of you taking your homework along, lacking necessary supplies is going to be hazardous to your health. Besides it's raining." Sheik explained to his errant friend.

"Oh." Link ran to the door, it was a torrential downpour.

"Might as well pack correctly." Impa pointed out.

"Yes." "By the way Mother, why don't you or the others send letters?"

Impa grinned, "Good idea. I'll head up. Good luck you two." She teleported.

Link blinked at the empty spot, "Your mom's weird."

Sheik shrugged, "She's my Mother, what did you expect? We can't all be normal like you."

Link sighed, dumping out his bag, uncompleted homework plopping into a pile, "I'm hardly normal Sheik."

"Sure you are, what mortal doesn't have an angel show up, tell him he has to save Hyrule and slay a great evil?"

"It sounds like a video game or something." **(oh I don't know, where could I have possibly gotten that idea? he he)**

Sheik turned, "Well, then, I guess this is the part where we go rescue the damsel in distress and then the two of you live happily ever after?"

"I hope so. But I won't force Zelda into anything."

"We have to get to Termina first. Then your lady friend."

"Again with the to do lists?"

"Thou shall not mock the lists! It's the only way we get anything done."

Thus Sheik and Link packed, then sloshed out threw the mud. They were half way down the road when a man, his skinny hairy, like demon tarantula spider type hair on his legs, completely exposed to the world by his red shorts, leering red hat, and sickly pale skin. His voice was grating, the hint of it caused a person to freeze like a re-dead had gotten a hold of you.

"Two letters!"

He held them out. Link took them on reflex, anything to get the spawn of Gannon away.

"Onward the mail."

He turned and was about to run off, when Link hook-shot him in the head. Link walked behind a house into a deserted alley. (I've always wanted Link to do that.)

A short while later Link reemerged, Sheik shaking of the traumatizing effects of the shudder postman.

Sheik looked around, "Where did he go?"

Link gave a Sheik grin, "I should feel bad about trying him up. But for some reason I don't."

Sheik nodded approvingly. "So did you leave-"

There was a loud bomb being blown, **explosion, or detinating.**

"Ah, good man." Sheik praised.

Link chuckled, "That isn't the half of it. I left a bottle with Navi next to him."

"The chick who's stalking you in that annoying voice of hers?"

"Yep. That bomb released her, so that mailman is gonna have company."

"You did use glue right?" Sheik questioned.

"Of course. Hope you don't mind me improving one of your ideas."

"Not at all my good man. You were a goodie two shoes for so long I was getting worried that I might never corrupt you into the realm of pranks." Sheik stated magnanimously.

"I have a good teacher." Link exclaimed piously.

"It's going to come in handy with the goddesses." Sheik snickered.

"Oh, we will have so much fun."

"With impunity, now shall we brainstorm? The trip will go faster." Sheik's voice turned conspiratorial.

"Sure. Now for the Zora I was thinking-"

**Oh poor Ruto. Well there's that. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. The requirements

**Finals and school will keep me from posting for awhile. My cousin is going to get puppies sooon! I don't own Zelda enjoy and plesae review**

Sheik and Link continued on their merry way, sloshing across muddy streets. Old paths that Sheik had managed to find that he swore led to Termina. They were getting closer.

Suddenly for the tenth time, a bright red mailbox started wiggling when the pair of adventures approached.

Link looked up from the list they had made.

Only to find a slightly scary jumping mail box.

Sheik walked over and the mailbox spat out a few letters.

Sheik shifted threw the five, handing three to Link. "I don't open other peoples mail Link."

Link sat on a stone, eyes catching on the pale robin egg blue elegant letter. Opening it, the elegant calligraphy made it slightly hard to read. But just looking at it was beautiful, like something a person would frame and put up on a wall.

Link shook his head, settling down to read the flowing script. Puncuated by scribbles of, what appeared to be Farore's.

Descendant of Raven Shade, Hero of Time,

(Hi Link!)

You are cordially invited to sneak into the secondary plane, second level, fourth room on the left hand side. Simply because I know you would likely not accept my invitation for another reason. (Naryu said the first line I added the second one.)

To watch the duel at Lady Naryu's celestial commander. (unless you have been hiding under a rock or got amnesia or something you already know Zelda's a participant)

Please don't make a mess.

The proceeding location is a follows,

The water temple, however to gain entrance each member will need the following

One swim buddy- to keep from drowning and/or any wallowing

Mostly because Ruto and her fish league simply adore playing siren, I kid you not.

One Zora tunic or Zora armor for each person

I like blue (green is better!)

I also do not like watching people drown

Also. Because I do not particularly want my secondary plane destroyed when I am trying to help. I do not even like my plane destroyed if I was not helping you. To be fair as payment for these services you, (don't roll your eyes at this, it is important). In order to gain entrance several artifacts many be used. The most powerful than the master sword that you will also need to bring, is the Fierce Deities Mask, _do not put it on!_ I mean it, if you do, I will allow none up here _ever!_

To gain the mask, and give you something to do while you cool off.

I have no desire to have that sword turned on me, we, the sword and myself, are rather good friends, besides I'd have to put you in time out and take the master sword away from you.

I would prefer not to do such a thing as my sisters and I have gone to great lengths to put that sword into your hands.

Regardless I digress, the mask you will require, is in Terminia. Get the other masks and give them to the creepy children wearing guardian masks around the tree. The last one once you run out will give you the mask you require.

For simplicity sake, due to my sister's continued presence on Hyrule the time barrier set on the secondary plane is incomplete, the overlapping time however is repeating in a cyclical pattern on Terrinina.

For dunderheads, there is a time loop of three days on termina to balance the existence of the secondary plane above it.

I would like to reiterated. You require, a zora tunic or armor for each person you plan to take and The Fierce Deities Mask. Manners are especially appreciated.

Please utilize all possible methods to ensure cordiality, and proper manners.

Lady Naryu (and Farore)

Link closed the letter. Simple enough. At least Naryu wasn't completely heartess.

The second letter was green, and in Farore's scribble

-Use the ocarina already! Sheesh.

Another was a fiery scrawl,

I'm barrowing your other shadow for awhile.

**I know it's short but well I can't help that right now. Probably going to be a few more chapters too so.**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14 to the place we almost go

**Finals and school will keep me from posting for awhile. My cousin is going to get puppies sooon! I don't own Zelda enjoy and plesae review**

Sheik and Link continued on their merry way, sloshing across muddy streets. Old paths that Sheik had managed to find that he swore led to Termina. They were getting closer.

Suddenly for the tenth time, a bright red mailbox started wiggling when the pair of adventures approached.

Link looked up from the list they had made.

Only to find a slightly scary jumping mail box.

Sheik walked over and the mailbox spat out a few letters.

Sheik shifted threw the five, handing three to Link. "I don't open other peoples mail Link."

Link sat on a stone, eyes catching on the pale robin egg blue elegant letter. Opening it, the elegant calligraphy made it slightly hard to read. But just looking at it was beautiful, like something a person would frame and put up on a wall.

Link shook his head, settling down to read the flowing script. Puncuated by scribbles of, what appeared to be Farore's.

Descendant of Raven Shade, Hero of Time,

(Hi Link!)

You are cordially invited to sneak into the secondary plane, second level, fourth room on the left hand side. Simply because I know you would likely not accept my invitation for another reason. (Naryu said the first line I added the second one.)

To watch the duel at Lady Naryu's celestial commander. (unless you have been hiding under a rock or got amnesia or something you already know Zelda's a participant)

Please don't make a mess.

The proceeding location is a follows,

The water temple, however to gain entrance each member will need the following

One swim buddy- to keep from drowning and/or any wallowing

Mostly because Ruto and her fish league simply adore playing siren, I kid you not.

One Zora tunic or Zora armor for each person

I like blue (green is better!)

I also do not like watching people drown

Also. Because I do not particularly want my secondary plane destroyed when I am trying to help. I do not even like my plane destroyed if I was not helping you. To be fair as payment for these services you, (don't roll your eyes at this, it is important). In order to gain entrance several artifacts many be used. The most powerful than the master sword that you will also need to bring, is the Fierce Deities Mask, _do not put it on!_ I mean it, if you do, I will allow none up here _ever!_

To gain the mask, and give you something to do while you cool off.

I have no desire to have that sword turned on me, we, the sword and myself, are rather good friends, besides I'd have to put you in time out and take the master sword away from you.

I would prefer not to do such a thing as my sisters and I have gone to great lengths to put that sword into your hands.

Regardless I digress, the mask you will require, is in Terminia. Get the other masks and give them to the creepy children wearing guardian masks around the tree. The last one once you run out will give you the mask you require.

For simplicity sake, due to my sister's continued presence on Hyrule the time barrier set on the secondary plane is incomplete, the overlapping time however is repeating in a cyclical pattern on Terrinina.

For dunderheads, there is a time loop of three days on termina to balance the existence of the secondary plane above it.

I would like to reiterated. You require, a zora tunic or armor for each person you plan to take and The Fierce Deities Mask. Manners are especially appreciated.

Please utilize all possible methods to ensure cordiality, and proper manners.

Lady Naryu (and Farore)

Link closed the letter. Simple enough. At least Naryu wasn't completely heartess.

The second letter was green, and in Farore's scribble

-Use the ocarina already! Sheesh.

Another was a fiery scrawl,

I'm barrowing your other shadow for awhile.

**I know it's short but well I can't help that right now. Probably going to be a few more chapters too so.**

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

News

I have a few things currently happening so I apologize for last weeks and this weeks delay in writing the next two chapters.

I hope that I will be able to update next week.

Thank you for your patience.


End file.
